Lanterna Verde & Mulher Gavião O que será do fut
by queenrj
Summary: Shayera fica sabendo após uma conversa com John que ele havia encontrado um homem na ultima missão que supostamente seria seu filho. Como isso afetará a vida da Mulher Gavião?
1. Chapter 1

**Essa fic começa exatamente no final do episódio Ancient Story quando Shayera após ter uma conversa dolorosa com John entra em uma sala e pergunta ao Batman sobre seu filho.**

**Bom é obvio que os personagens não me pertencem, essa fic não possui fins lucrativos visa apenas o entretenimento dos fãs dessa série maravilhosa.**

Shayera diz: - Fale-me sobre o meu filho.

Batman: - Não acho uma boa idéia vc saber tanto sobre o futuro ..isso pode causar problemas

Shayera :- Mas o John sabe ele o viu ,isso não é justo!

Batman : Hum

Shayera : - Por favor Batman me diga como ele é .

Ele pensa um instante e diz:

- Nós não tivemos oportunidade de conversar não sei muito sobre ele mas o vi em ação.

- Me conte mais

- Vou fazer melhor que isso

Ele se levanta e mexe em seu cinto de utilidades

- Isso foi gravado enquanto estávamos no futuro...

Shayera olha emocionada aquelas imagens ali ela via o que poderia ser seu futuro ,seu filho.

- Ele é um guerreiro Shayera

As imagens duram apenas alguns segundos mas o suficiente para deixá-la confusa com um monte de sentimentos conflitantes. Alegria,orgulho e depois medo.

- Obrigada Batman ! Ela diz e sai da sala.

Os dias se seguiram sem que Shayera e John conversassem novamente, ela só conseguia pensar nas últimas palavras dele:

- Eu não serei uma marionete do destino, vc tem que saber que eu vou continuar com a Vixen.

Ouvir aquilo naquela hora a deixou com raiva muita raiva, mas logo o sentimento mudou e ao lembrar daquilo ela só sentia tristeza.

Decidiu então seguir com sua vida de super heroína, continuar com suas missões pela galáxia. Concentrou –se apenas em seu trabalho e em seu pensamento apenas o seu filho, pensar que futuramente haveria alguém tão próximo a ela lhe dava conforto.

Certo dia ela voltava de uma missão e encontrou com Diana num dos corredores da Torre.

- Olá Shayera ! Como vc está ? Já faz algum tempo que não saímos em missão juntas.

- Eu estou bem Diana.

As duas ouvem a voz de Jo´nn o marciano havia uma ameaça eminente em um planeta próximo e elas foram convocadas. Prepararam-se para partir no jato da Mulher Maravilha

- Já estamos a caminho Jo´nn . Respondeu Diana.

Partiram.

- Por que vc voltou a usar a máscara Shayera ?

- Acho que minha vida era bem mais fácil antes de eu tirá-la.

A verdade é que Shayera voltou a usar a máscara para esconder seus sentimentos e suas aflições, se sentia mais protegida com ela.

Chegaram ao planeta distante e lutaram como duas Guerreiras formidáveis que são. Derrotaram os inimigos e salvaram o dia mais uma vez.

Diana pensou que nunca vira Shayera tão concentrada e determinada ela lutou como se fosse sua última batalha. Tem sido assim ultimamente.

No retorno para a torre uma reunião foi convocada com os membros fundadores.Isso acontecia pelos menos uma vez a cada mês e fazia exatamente 30 dias que Shayera não via John, dessa vez seria inevitável. Todos entraram na sala, Shayera foi a última, ela entrou em silêncio e sentou em sua cadeira sem dizer uma palavra. John olhava para ela como se esperasse alguma coisa, ele estranhou o fato de ela estar usando a máscara. Nada aconteceu a reunião transcorreu normalmente tratando dos assuntos de sempre.

Na saída da reunião Shayera dá de cara com Vixen que aguardava John no corredor.

- Shayera ! Como está?

- Bem e vc?

- Eu estou ótima. Escuta eu não tive a chance de te agradecer por ter me ajudado lá no museu. Aquele ladrão das sombras quase me matou e vc me salvou.

- Não fui eu que salvei vc foi o John.

- Certo mas vc ajudou, eu sei. Obrigada !

- De nada. Shayera responde com uma voz seca mas cordial.

John observava de longe, ele não quis se aproximar só o fez depois que viu Shayera se afastando.

- E então amor, vamos pra casa pedir uma comidinha e passar o resto da noite na cama? Estou cansada demais para sair.

Vixen disse isso alto o suficiente para Shayera ouvir, mas não foi de propósito, foi empolgação ela fica assim, quando está perto do seu lanterna verde particular.

Isso deixa Shayera furiosa. Ela vai para o seu alojamento e tenta não imaginar Mari e John juntos, deita em sua cama e pega o vídeo com a imagem de seu filho, ela não se cansa de assistir. Nossa!Batman não sabia o quanto aquilo significava para ela. Estava tão cansada que logo adormeceu.

Dias se passaram e Shayera voltou a encontrar John e Vixen várias vezes pelos corredores da torre e em missões pelo universo. Eles se mantiveram a uma distância segura um do outro com ocasionais trocas de olhares. Quando Shayera via desmonstrações de carinho entre Mari e John algo a consumia por dentro ela tinha ganas de agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e isso acontecia com freqüência.

As festas de fim de ano estavam se aproximando e todos estavam felizes e animados como era de se esperar. Nossos heróis continuavam a combater o mal e a salvar o universo, mas até eles merecem uns dias de folga nessa época.

Todos foram para terra até mesmo Batman que é avesso a essas coisas voltou para casa, disse que não queria deixar Alfred sozinho mais uma vez. Clark foi ficar com Lois e sua família e Diana voltou para Temiscera. Na torre ficaram apenas alguns heróis de plantão e do time dos fundadores apenas Shayera permaneceu. Sentada na torre de comando ela monitorava o Universo junto com o Sr Incrível.

Até bem pouco tempo atrás Shayera não sabia o significado do Natal. No ano anterior John a fez entender mostrando quais eram as tradições dessa época e o que elas significavam.Os dois curtiram muito esse dia, ela ri ao lembrar que tentou mostrá-lo como seu povo celebrava os feriados... a briga no bar com todos aqueles brutamontes, aquilo deixou John chocado mas foi divertido e serviu para aproximar os dois ainda mais.

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por um chamado. Uma nave de pequeno porte Humana está com problemas e precisa de ajuda.

- Eu vou verificar Sr Incrível mantenha o canal aberto.

- Sim senhora.

Enquanto isso na terra John curte um jantar na cobertura de Vixen, o clima estava perfeito um jantar maravilhoso, Mari estava linda em um vestido vermelho, mas alguma coisa não estava bem. Ele não sabia exatamente o que era. Mentira ele sabia exatamente o que era tudo estava aparentemente perfeito, mas ele também lembrava do Natal que passou com Shayera no ano anterior e embora aquilo tudo parecesse um caos na época ele se lembra que quase nunca se sentiu tão feliz. Shayera povoa os seus pensamentos."O que será que ela está fazendo agora? Onde ela está?"

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelos beijos de Mari, uma distração e tanto.

"Ela é linda e me ama, nunca mentiu pra mim é com ela que eu devo ficar "

A noite continuou tranqüila para os dois e acabou como sempre na cama e por que não? A química é perfeita.

O dia amanheceu e tudo voltou ao normal, os heróis voltaram a seus postos alguns continuaram na terra, mas de prontidão como sempre caso fosse necessário agir em uma emergência.

Algum tempo depois, mais um dia de trabalho e nossos heróis foram convocados. Primeiro Superman depois Batman e a Mulher Maravilha eles dariam conta do recado.

Algo ameaça um dos planetas aliados e eles foram imediatamente para lá.

Horas depois eles voltam e durante uma conversa Bruce pergunta:

- Jo´nn vc viu a Shayera ?

- Ele responde: Não. Não a vejo a algum tempo.

Os outros dizem o mesmo, mas Sr Incrível informa :

- A última vez que a vi foi a 3 dias ela estava aqui comigo na noite de Natal. Houve um chamado, um pedido de ajuda ela foi atender e tudo correu bem. Quando voltava ela disse que ia à algum lugar e depois não nos falamos mais.

- Estranho. Batman diz.

- Tente o comunicador Jo´nn

- " Mulher Gavião, Mulher Gavião aqui é a torre da liga responda"

Sem resposta...

- "Mulher Gavião responda"

Nada ainda.

Jo´nn diz :

- O comunicador pode ter apresentado algum problema não consigo rastreá-la e não posso contactá-la telepaticamente.

Jo´nn nunca conseguiu penetrar a mente de um Thanagariano não se sabe exatamente o porquê.

Superman sugere que façam uma busca pela torre e na terra, eles se dividiram e foram procurar.Antes disso ele diz:

- Talvez o John saiba o paradeiro dela vcs já tentaram falar com ele?

Batman responde :

- John está muito ocupado com outros assuntos.

E partem.


	2. Chapter 2

Horas mais tarde eles se comunicam e ninguém parece ter notícias da Mulher Gavião.

O que terá acontecido, para onde ela foi?

Superman e Mulher Maravilha sobrevoam a cidade em busca de pistas, Batman procura por terra.

- Algum sinal Jo´nn ?

- Não Superman até o momento nada.

Diana : - Eu vou até o local onde ela atendeu aquele chamado para ver se encontro alguma pista.

Batman: - Certo . Vou usar scanners aqui em terra.

Várias horas mais tarde a noite já estava caindo e eles continuavam a procura. Em um sobrevôo por uma parte da cidade um certo tumulto chama a atenção do Superman. Várias pessoas estavam aglomeradas e olhando para alguma coisa, ele desceu para averiguar e quando chegou mais perto avistou um corpo inerte jogado em cima de um carro esmagado primeiro ele viu os pés e depois as mãos.

- Oh não!

Na torre da liga Jo´nn monitorava a missão de busca a Mulher Gavião e sua concentração é interrompida.

- Jo´nn . Onde estão todos? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Era o lanterna verde, ele havia acabado de chegar.

- Estamos procurando ...

- Procurando o que?

- Não o que. Estamos procurando por Shayera

- Como assim? O que aconteceu com ela ?

John Stewart tremia.

- Não sabemos . Ela está desaparecida à 3 dias e não conseguimos contato com ela.

- Por que vcs não me chamaram, por que não me avisaram o que estava acontecendo?

- Batman disse que vc estava ocupado demais com outros assuntos.

- HUMMMM filho da mmmm

Jo´nn diz:

- Espere tem alguma coisa. Superman?

De volta a terra . Superman se aproxima mais e avista melhor... asas... meu Deus era mesmo Shayera. Erguendo-a em seus braços o homem de aço diz:

- Shayera ! O que aconteceu ? O que fizeram com v;...

Jo´nn diz:

- Superman vc a encontrou ?

- Sim Jo´nn , eu a encontrei e vou levá-la para casa agora mesmo.

- Certo

Ele a retira dos destroços ainda sem compreender o que poderia ter acontecido. Havia sangue em sua boca e nariz, mas Superman não conseguia ver nenhum ferimento aparente. Mas podia ver internamente seus ossos estavam em frangalhos.

Chegando na torre Shayera foi logo levada para o setor médico onde foi tratada pelo melhor. Foram feitos exames e verificaram que não havia um só osso em seu corpo que não estivesse quebrado.

Ao ver Shayera desacordada no colo de Clark, John ficou desnorteado ela parecia morta.

"Meu Deus não pode ser"

Ele pergunta :

- Ela está morta ?

Sua voz quase não sai.

- Não, mas está muito ferida e eu não consegui fazê- la acordar .Eu vim o mais rápido que pude. Ela precisa de cuidados urgentes.

Todo a ala médica que atua na torre se mobilizou.

Ela está sendo operada agora. Todos ainda estão perplexos. Que tipo de força poderia causar tamanho dano a uma mulher como Shayera sem chamar nossa atenção?

Shayera tem uma força e resistência impressionantes não é qualquer coisa que faria esse estrago.

Mais de uma hora se passa e eles ainda estão com ela. John está em um canto da sala com um olhar fixo estático. Vixen se aproxima dele e o abraça e ele aceita o consolo daquela que esteve ao seu lado em momentos extremamente difíceis, sobre o olhar atento de Bruce.

Algum tempo depois, finalmente uma informação.

Superman diz:

- E então Dr Meia Noite, como ela está?

- Está estável. Havia uma hemorragia interna e vários ossos quebrados. Com nossa tecnologia avançada e a capacidade de recuperação dela tudo deve ficar bem.

O Lanterna Verde respira aliviado. O pior já passou.

Já era madrugada quando todos se recolheram, estavam exaustos, mas em um dos quartos da torre alguém não conseguia dormir. John estava inquieto a visão de Shayera, desacordada nos braços de Clark o deixaram transtornado ele nunca havia sentido tanto medo em sua vida. Em certo momento John se levanta ao seu lado na cama está Vixen sua atual companheira, eles têm uma sólida relação a pouco mais de um ano.

John sai do quarto devagar visando não despertar Vixen ele caminha pelos corredores e se dirige ao quarto onde Shayera permanece desacordada. Ele abre a porta devagar e entra no quarto que está um tanto escuro apenas com a luz dos aparelhos que monitoram os sinais vitais acesos.Ele olha para uma das telas e verifica como os batimentos dela estão fracos, se aproximando da cama ele desliza sua mão delicadamente pelo rosto e pelos cabelos dela, aqueles cabelos vermelhos e macios que ele conhecia tão bem. Ela estava fria e parecia tão frágil como ele nunca viu.

- O que aconteceu com vc Shayera ? O que fizeram com vc?

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ele segurou as mãos dela bem forte esperando alguma reação. Nada.

- Vc não pode morre ouviu ? Não faça isso comigo. Vc precisa lutar Shayera vc é uma guerreira que nunca se deixa vencer, vc tem que lutar e voltar ...vc tem que voltar .

O lanterna verde não contém as lágrimas.

- Por favor.

Ele fica lá por algumas horas fitando aquele rosto que ele amava, o corpo que ele amava e que estava cheio de hematomas.

Ele volta para o seu quarto e encontra Mari acordada, ela o fita sem dizer nada e estende a mão, ele se aproxima e diz:

- Eu precisava ...eu precisava vê-la Mari.

- Eu sei John . Sei o quanto ela significa pra vc.

Eles se abraçam e Vixen mais uma vez o consola.

**Bom eu seu que esse capitulo ficou pequeno mas não se preocupem porque eu não vou demorar para postar o restante, essa fic está praticamente pronta e eu tenho muito orgulho dela porque sem falsa modéstia ela está muito bem escrita.**

**Por favor peço aos queridos leitores que deixem seus reviews pois eles significam muito para mim.**

**Até a próxima...**


	3. Chapter 3

No dia seguinte, uma reunião foi feita para tentar determinar o que poderia ter feito mal a Shayera. Análises no espaço foram feitas, buscas por pistas no local da última missão mas nada foi encontrado. John foi a Oa para tentar descobrir algo com os guardiões, Diana contactou o Sr Destino para ver se ele conseguia contato telepático com Shayera. Ela permanecia desacordada e ficou assim por muitos dias. O Dr Meia noite não conseguia imaginar o porquê, seu corpo já estava se curando não havia nenhuma razão para ela permanecer no que parecia ser um estado de coma.

Sr Destino tentava sem sucesso contato telepático com Shayera, mas assim como o Marciano ele não conseguia. Pensou em usar magia mas era arriscado demais.

Após quase três semanas, eles resolveram arriscar Sr Destino usou todo seu poder mágico e entrou na mente de Shayera , foi um processo doloroso e cansativo para ele. Nunca havia encontrado tanta dificuldade em acessar a mente de alguém. Algumas horas depois do processo quando Sr Destino voltou a si ele revelou o que vira.

Shayera voava pelo espaço voltando a órbita da terra quando algo a atingiu, ela não conseguiu saber o que era. Uma força inimaginável atravessou o seu corpo e a fez perder os sentidos e ela começou a cair e a cair a uma velocidade tremenda quase se incendiou ao entrar na atmosfera terrestre e caiu como um míssel sobre a cidade. A queda aconteceu em um beco numa parte abandonada da cidade naquele lugar caótico ninguém percebeu o que havia acontecido. Ela foi encontrada por algumas crianças que brincavam em um ferro velho e que chamaram outras pessoas foi quando o tumulto ocorreu e o Superman a achou.

Sr Destino concluiu que seja o que for que tenha atingido Shayera ainda estava nela e por isso ela não conseguia reagir após tanto tempo de tratamento e mesmo com seu corpo já recuperado. Eles precisavam examiná-la minuciosamente e descobrir esse agente invasor em seu corpo.

Durante sua viagem pela mente de Shayera Sr Destino viu outras coisas, mas não quis comentar com os outros era pessoal demais e só dizia respeito e ela mesma.

Ele olhou a fundo as emoções dela e viu seus medos, suas frustrações e suas tristezas. Em uma parte daquele mundo interior Shayera estava presa e só. Ele concluiu que ela se sentia extremamente sozinha, mesmo estando rodeada pelos companheiros da Liga, faltava algo, algo que só uma pessoa poderia proporcionar.

Após um exame minucioso o agente invasor foi finalmente localizado por Sr Destino e Dr Meia Noite, tratava- se de uma espécie de parasita, um ser desenvolvido com nano tecnologia e que visava anular totalmente os poderes de Shayera e minar sua força vital de forma lenta e gradativa, descobriu- se depois que durante todo o tempo ela estava consciente mas não conseguia se libertar era como estar presa dentro do próprio corpo.

O parasita estava alojado entre sua medula e seu cérebro, uma vez retirado os agentes de inteligência da liga chefiados pelo maior detetive do mundo, Batman iriam tentar descobrir o responsável ou responsáveis por esse atentado. As suspeitas recaíam sobre os remanescentes de Thanagar que nutriram um ódio mortal contra Shayera após a tentativa frustrada de ocupação da terra. Isso seria devidamente investigado.

John fez visitas freqüentes aquele quarto nos dias que se seguiram. Todos os dias onde quer que estivesse, seja qual fosse a batalha que enfrentasse seu pensamento nunca abandonava aquele quarto. Após cada dia cumprindo seu papel de protetor do universo ele voltava para a torre e ia diretamente ao quarto de Shayera para vê-la, ele precisava disso, precisava estar com ela rezava para que aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes o olhassem novamente.

Mesmo após terem passados dias e com todo o tratamento que recebeu ela continuava igual, sua pele continuava fria e seu corpo inerte. Naquela noite John não saiu do lado de Shayera adormeceu ali.

Algumas horas mais tarde Vixen estavam procurando por John, já era tarde e ele ainda não havia voltado para casa, logo lhe veio a cabeça onde ele poderia estar e ela estava certa , olhou pelo vidro da porta e viu John sentado com a cabeça recostada no colo de Shayera e segurando sua mão. Vixen saiu dali, se despediu de todos e voltou para a terra tinha um compromisso de trabalho como modelo e ficaria alguns dias afastada achou melhor não se despedir de John. Vê-lo daquele jeito tão preocupado com Shayera a fez pensar.

"O que eu estou fazendo? Por que ainda estou entre esses dois?"

Ela teria muito tempo para pensar a respeito durante essa folga da Liga.

Dois dias depois após terem descoberto o agente invasor que estava no corpo de Shayera os médicos optaram por uma cirurgia que seria arriscada mas extremamente necessária. O procedimento durou horas mas foi bem sucedido era necessário agora aguardar uma reação de Shayera. Mais uma vez o Sr Destino foi chamado ele deveria estimular Shayera a voltar para esse mundo. Usando seus poderes ele entrou mais uma vez na mente dela e dessa vez mais profundamente.

Ele descobriu que Shayera fora abduzida de sua nave e levada a um canto desconhecido do espaço onde foi violentamente torturada, Sr Destino emitia ruídos de dor ao acessar aquelas memórias o que deixou Diana, Clark, Bruce e John muito perturbados.

Tamanho sofrimento fora inflingido, como se suspeitava, por aqueles que até bem pouco tempo eram comandados por Shayera, seus irmãos Thanagarianos. Aqueles que sobreviveram a guerra e a tentativa frustrada de tomada da terra odiavam Shayera. Ela era uma traidora e tinha que pagar pela traição a seu comandante e prometido, e a seu povo.Os Thanagarianos acreditavam que a morte não era suficiente para fazê-la pagar por seus crimes eles queriam vê-la sofrer.

Sr Destino no interior de sua mente chama por Shayera, ela está fraca e não responde, está presa dentro de si mesma sem força para se libertar.

Ele insiste.

Shayera. Shayera Hal vc pode me ouvir? Sou eu o Sr Destino vc está segura agora.

Naquele universo interior Sr Destino vê Shayera como uma menina encurralada em um canto, encolhida sentada com a cabeça sobre os joelhos e coberta por suas asas de anjo.

- Shayera venha comigo. Está tudo bem agora.

Ela finalmente responde.

- Sr Destino. O que está acontecendo?

- Você precisa voltar Shayera. Nós precisamos de você, volte.

Ela lhe estende a mão.

Sr Destino voltou a si e estava exausto precisava voltar a sua fortaleza e recuperar suas forças, adentrar a mente de uma Thanagariana exige muito esforço até mesmo para um mago como ele.

- Agora nós temos que aguardar. Ele disse antes de partir.

Neste intervalo houve um chamado, a Torre estava em alerta pois vários atentados estavam ocorrendo em diferentes pontos da cidade de Star City. Todos os heróis foram chamados. Parece que os vilões decidiram se unir para uma ataque em massa.

Vários deles como Coringa, Homem Brinquedo, Bumerangue, Giganta e etc... estavam lá.

Foi uma batalha intensa os vilões não costumam atacar todos juntos, parece que eles resolveram mudar de tática mas não adiantou muito nossos heróis não estavam para brincadeiras, tinham coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar, especialmente o Lanterna Verde, poucas vezes se viu ele usar seus poderes daquela forma, digamos que ele estava cheio de vontade e é a vontade que move o anel.

A batalha causou muita destruição mas os vilões foram mais uma vez detidos.

De volta ao quartel-general o Sr Destino finalmente revela ao membros fundadores tudo o que descobriu na mente de Shayera. Eles ficaram perplexos e John se encheu de fúria, cerrou os punhos e bateu violentamente contra a parede.

- Malditos covardes. Eles agiram como cobras traiçoeiras a torturaram e jogaram para a morte.

- Eles a odeiam John e Shayera sabe disso. Eles não a consideram mais como uma deles.

Disse Batman

- Espera aí . Vc está justificando o que eles fizeram?

- É claro que não

- Parem vcs dois, essa discussão não vai levar a nada. Disse Superman.

Nós vamos aguardar e ver o que Shayera decide.

No quarto C 03 no setor médico da Torre, belos olhos verdes se abrem ainda incomodados com a claridade. Ouve uma voz.

- Bem vinda de volta

Uma voz familiar, um rosto familiar.

- Diana

- Por Hera. Nós estávamos muito preocupados, como vc está?

- Ainda não sei... Quanto tempo fiquei fora?

- Quase três meses Shayera. Vc lembra de alguma coisa?

Ela busca em sua mente e lembra da dor que logo transparece em sua face.

- É eu me lembro sim. De tudo, Infelizmente.

- Eu vou avisar aos outros que vc acordou.

" Diana para Comando"

­ Pode falar Diana

- Shayera acordou Jo´nn

- Ótima notícia

Logo Batman, Superman e Jo´nn apareceram na porta do quarto.

- Que bom que vc voltou Shayera nós sentimos sua falta.

Ela dá um leve sorriso e responde.

- Obrigada Clark

Ele é sempre tão gentil.

Eles conversam por alguns instantes sobre o acontecido e Shayera decide não ir atrás de seus "irmãos" o que foi acatado por todos, a decisão era dela.

- Vamos pessoal. Nós temos que deixá-la descansar. Disse o Superman.

E eles saíram do quarto, Batman foi o último e antes de passar pela porta ele diz:

- Vc está mesmo bem?

- Estou, dentro do possível

- Certo. Se precisar de alguma coisa ...

Shayera sorriu e agradeceu. Batman tem sido muito gentil com ela.

Deitou-se novamente e voltou a pensar no que havia acontecido, aquilo com certeza povoaria seus sonhos por muito tempo, foi terrível, mas uma parte dela entendia a sede de vingança deles. Ela adormeceu.

No dia seguinte os fundadores estavam na ponte de comando decidindo sobre uma questão diplomática. John acabara de chegar à Torre e Shayera surgiu no corredor ele a olhou fixamente e seu coração disparou. Ele não sabia que ela havia voltado a si.

Ela o olhou de volta e sem dizer nada desviou- se dele entrando em uma sala. Ele a seguiu. Ela estava de costas quando ele entrou, ele a mirou dos pés a cabeça .

- Shayera. Ele chamou.

Ela se vira lentamente e olhando fixamente para ele com um semblante severo diz:

- O que vc quer ?

- Saber como vc está?

- Eu estou ótima como vc pode ver.

- Shayera nós temos que conversar...

Ele ouvi um ruído no comunicador.

- John há uma chamada para vc.

- Certo pode transferir.

Ele liga um aparelho na sala

- Aqui é o John.

- Oi amor

Era Vixen.

- Mari oi.

Shayera sai da sala bruscamente demonstrando sua raiva. John a olha constrangido.

- John vc esta aí ?

- Estou Mari. E então como está a viagem?

- Está tudo bem. Esse lugar é lindo, seria ótimo passar alguns dias aqui com você.

- Aposto que sim..

- Alguma novidade?

- Sim . Shayera já voltou a si ela está bem agora.

- Ótimo . Muito boa notícia. Eu estou morrendo de saudades querido.

- Eu também. Nós nos vemos em alguns dias ok?

- Certo ... Tchau

Ao desligar o telefone Mari pensa. " Eu amo esse cara e não vou abrir mão dele. Sinto muito Shayera."

Quando John viu Shayera novamente ela estava na sala de comando com Jo´nn e Batman, ele se aproximou e Shayera fingiu que ele não estava lá. Bem no fundo ela queria gritar com ele agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e... mas não ela preferiu se conter e decidiu que dali em diante manteria o máximo de distância possível e agiria com frieza com relação a John.Isso era extremamente difícil para o temperamento de uma Thanagariana.


	4. Chapter 4

Passaram-se dias e já estava na hora da Mulher Gavião voltar à ativa, pelo menos era assim que Shayera pensava, embora os outros membros ainda demonstrassem preocupação. De qualquer forma ela entrou em ação, em mais um dia comum na vida de super heróis, eles foram chamados para apaziguar dois planetas em guerra.

John observa Shayera se preparando para a missão, ela volta a usar o seu uniforme e a colocar sua máscara. Ele se pergunta acidentalmente em voz alta: " será que ela está pronta?"

Diana ouve e responde:

- Está sim. Ela já está pronta a muito tempo não se preocupe.Ela vem treinando normalmente nas últimas semanas está em ótima forma.

Os heróis da Liga aterrissam em Terak, um planeta pacífico que estava sendo invadido por um tirano sádico. É uma batalha árdua o tirano tem armas muito poderosas e os habitantes de Terak não tem como se defender delas ou combatê-las, isso dificultou o trabalho dos heróis que além de combater tinham que se preocupar em proteger os civis.

Durante a batalha John não tira os olhos de Shayera, ele está preocupado. Ela luta como sempre mas parece mais determinada e destemida do que nunca.

De repente um estrondo, uma grande explosão ocorreu lançando todos para longe inclusive Superman. Destroços caíram sobre eles John se protegeu com seu anel e olhou a sua volta preocupado com Shayera, não conseguiu vê-la.

- Mulher Gavião . Ele grita

Logo ela aparece movendo-se embaixo dos destroços ele usa o anel para removê-los. A Mulher Gavião se ergue em um vôo formidável. Ela olha séria para ele e diz:

- Eu não precisava de ajuda

E retornam a luta.

Tudo terminado e durante a viagem de volta John continuava encarando Shayera, aqueles olhos verdes pareciam tão distantes agora.Ela continua a fingir que ele não está ali, continua a fingir-se de inabalável escondida atrás de sua máscara.

Chegando na Torre John reencontra Mari que havia retornado de sua viagem.

Shayera tentou não olhar mas viu quando eles se abraçaram e se beijaram. Um beijo longo e apaixonado.

" Ela o ama sem dúvida" pensou e voltou-se para o outro lado tomada de tristeza e mágoa.

Por quanto tempo ela iria agüentar aquilo era difícil saber.

John e Mari foram para a terra matar as saudades e Shayera permaneceu só na Torre.

Dias depois...

Shayera está no refeitório com Diana e Mari se aproxima. Ela cumprimenta as duas que respondem prontamente. Ao contrário do que se poderia esperar Shayera é cordial com Mari. Elas conversam durante algum tempo.

- E então Shayera, que grande susto vc nos deu hein?

- É eu sei.

- Eu fiquei chocada quando soube o que aconteceu e vi vc naquele estado. É claro que noss trabalho tem dessas coisas mas...

- É foi bem ruim, mas eu estou ótima vcs dizem na terra estou pronta pra outra.

John entra na sala e vê as três conversando o que o deixa muito desconsertado. Ele se senta em uma mesa onde está o Flash e este diz:

- Cara que situação hein? Sua ex e sua atual no maior papo

- Cala essa boca Wally. Ele retruca.

Voltando a mesa delas.

- Meninas eu preciso ir, tenho que fazer algo que eu detesto...

- Ser diplomata ? Disse Shayera

- Exatamente. Vejo vcs depois.

As duas ficam em silêncio por um tempo e Shayera dessa vez sem mascara olha para John no outro lado da sala. Vixen olha para trás e percebe o que acontece. Shayera tem um olhar triste.

- Sabe ele ficou muito preocupado com vc.

- O que? O que vc disse?

- O John Shayera vc significa muito pra ele.

- Vc acha?

- Por favor Shayera nós sempre fomos honestas uma com a outra. Eu sei que vc ainda o amae depois daquele episódio no museu com o ladrão das sombras o John anda muito estranho,alguma coisa o está perturbando.

- Olha Vixen o que aconteceu no museu não tem a menor importância, o que havia entre John e eu acabou e parece que foi a milênios.

- Então vc quer dizer que não tem volta?

- Não

- Shayera se eu achasse que John não sente nada por mim eu já teria pulado fora mesmo que eu o ame muito eu não conseguiria sustentar uma relação assim. Mas eu sei que existe algo legal entre nós e eu vou lutar por isso.

- Ótimo. Estamos entendidas então não é?

- Claro

Shayera se levanta e sai...

Mari vai até a mesa onde estão John e Wally

- Olá rapazes

- Oi Mari e aí? Pergunta Flash

- Tudo bem Wally. e vc amor tudo bem?

John queria muito saber sobre o que elas haviam conversado mas não iria perguntar.

- Tudo bem . Ele responde.

- Bom eu vou pra casa tenho uma reunião de trabalho. Nos vemos depois.

Mal Vixen saiu e John foi atrás de Shayera, precisava falar com ela.

Ele a encontrou alguns minutos depois no alojamento ela estava sozinha olhando pela janela aquele maravilhoso céu coberto de estrelas, estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que John estava ali parado observando-a. Ela se vira e o vê.Respira fundo, seu coração parece que vai saltar pela boca, respira novamente tentando se acalmar.

- O que vc quer John? Pergunta de forma ponderada.

- Calma eu só quero conversar.

Ela continua em pé olhando para ele.

- Nós não conversamos depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você se afastou de mim e eu achei que devia te dar espaço.

Shayera suspira demonstrando impaciência

- Sobre o que vc quer conversar?

Uma parte dela esperava que ele dissesse que era sobre eles o futuro deles ou um possível futuro...

- Sobre o aconteceu com vc, o que fizeram. Não acredito que queira deixar isso passar assim sem fazer nada.Shayera o que eles fizeram a vc foi um absurdo é inadmissível.

-John, por favor.

Ela tremia

- Eu já esperava algum tipo de retaliação por parte deles a vingança faz parte da cultura Thanagariana, eles me odeiam eu não posso culpá-los eu os traí, traí o meu povo.

- Vc fala como se concordasse com isso como se acreditasse que merecia passar por isso. É o que pensa? Acha que mereceu isso? Eu não acredito.

- Não... não eu só entendo o que eles sentem .

- Hum ? Não consigo acreditar no que estou ouvindo.

- Por que vc se importa tanto afinal? Isso não é da sua conta John esqueça isso.

Ela diz irritada.

- Tudo bem faça como quiser. Diz John que sai da sala também irritado.

- John... Ela sussurra com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Pelos deuses como eu queria que ele me abraçasse, queria sentir os braços dele em volta do meu corpo, sentir o calor dele".

Ela se senta no chão em um canto do alojamento, Shayera é uma mulher forte, independente e determinada, uma guerreira no sentido pleno da palavra, mas John a deixava sem chão, no bom e no mau sentido como uma garotinha frágil e indefesa.


	5. Chapter 5

Algum tempo depois...

Sr Destino apareceu na Torre e informou que havia detectado um distúrbio temporal, isso também foi sentido por Jo´nn, mas nenhum dos dois sabia qual era a causa... ainda.

Uma reunião foi convocada e todos os membros compareceram.

- Shayera que bom vê-la.

- É bom vê-lo também Sr Destino.

Ele tinha uma intuição sobre Shayera, mas guardou para si.

O Sr Destino trabalhava com o intuito de encontrar o mais rápido possível a origem do distúrbio que poderia ter conseqüências catastróficas, o que não demorou a acontecer.

Fatos estranhos ocorriam em Opala City, prédios desapareciam e outros surgiam em seu lugar, objetos e criaturas estranhas também surgiam. Os membros fundadores juntamente com o Sr Destino se dirigiram para o local. Personagens estranhos apareciam e desapareciam ao mesmo tempo, lutas estavam sendo travadas e de repente um vórtice se abriu no céu e pelo que parecia ser um portal passou uma criatura estranha.

John estava muito irritado ele já havia demonstrado várias vezes seu desconforto com relação a distúrbios e alterações no tempo.

- Mais que droga. Ele dizia enquanto lutava com o que pareciam ser gladiadores romanos.

Logo após a aparição daquela estranha criatura surgiu um novo personagem por aquele portal, John o viu e logo o identificou.

- Warhawk

"Era ele mesmo seu filho e de Shayera"

Warhawk estava concentrado demais na luta para deter aquele monstro para notar a presença de seu pai. Diana também o avistou de longe e por um instante se deteve na batalha, queria olhar melhor, queria ter certeza antes de...

- Diana o que foi? Por que está aí parada?

Perguntou a Mulher Gavião e olhando para a mesma direção para onde olhava Diana ela entendeu, aquela visão tirou seu fôlego e sua concentração ela quase foi atingida pelo fogo inimigo, mas foi salva por Diana.

- Shayera acorda nós temos problemas aqui para resolver.

Ela desperta de seu transe momentâneo e juntas terminam de uma vez de liquidar seus inimigos que eram andróides do futuro.

Warhawk continua combatendo aquela coisa, agora sob o olhar atento de Shayera, mas de longe porque ela não teve coragem de se aproximar.

"Ele era fantástico, um guerreiro como Batman disse".

Shayera estava emocionada.

Logo todos os inimigos haviam sido derrotados e todos se aproximaram de Warhawk que ainda estava ofegante pela luta não havia parado pra pensar que estava no passado ele cumprimentou o Batman e Diana que já o conheciam.

O Lanterna Verde se aproximou, a Mulher Gavião ainda de longe no alto de um prédio não tinha coragem de ir lá.

- Warhawk! Nos encontramos de novo. Disse o Lanterna Verde de maneira formal, como sabemos essa não era uma situação confortável para ele.

Warhawk responde com a mesma formalidade olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

- Pai. E acenou com a cabeça.

Novamente o portal se abriu ativado por alguém no futuro para que Warhawk voltasse para casa.

- Eu preciso voltar ele disse

Quando se preparava para alçar vôo, Shayera desceu do prédio em que estava pousando um pouco afastada dele. Warhawk a olhou e sorriu, então se aproximou e sorriu mais uma vez, Shayera estava hipnotizada, ele a abraçou por um instante depois a olhou nos olhos aqueles olhos verdes que ele herdara, ele olhou para o Lanterna Verde que estava mais afastado e novamente para ela colocou as mãos delicadamente em seu rosto e disse quase sussurrando:

- Não se preocupe mãe, ele vai voltar.

Dessa vez foi Shayera quem sorriu. Então ele subiu para o portal e se foi.

Aquele dia foi emocionante demais, ao voltarem para casa ninguém tocou no assunto embora todos estivessem pensando a respeito, quanto menos soubermos do futuro melhor nisso todos concordavam. Shayera estava pensativa e uma pontinha de felicidade transparecia em seu rosto mesmo com a máscara. John também estava pensativo mas de forma bem mais séria ocasionalmente eles se olhavam mas nada diziam.

Já na Torre John conta tudo a Mari que ouve tudo com atenção ela se mostrou bastante interessada, mas ao mesmo tempo algo a incomodava muito.

"Se Warhawk apareceu uma segunda vez isso quer dizer que o futuro não foi alterado mesmo após a decisão de John de ficar com ela. O que isso queria dizer?"

Isso também perturbava muito a John, o deixava apreensivo e irritado, Mari percebeu isso.

Eles voltaram para a Terra e John não parava de pensar no que significava a nova aparição de Warhawk.

Na Torre Mulher Gavião tinha um Humor diferente, ver seu filho lhe deu novo fôlego e as palavras dele esperança. Três dias depois John retorna a Torre, ele encontra Shayera na sala de reuniões e seus olhos agora parecem diferentes. Ela o cumprimenta e ele não responde só a olha. Ele está arredio desde aquele dia agora é ele quem não quer mais falar.

Algum tempo depois os heróis são enviados em mais uma missão. John e Batman trabalham juntos assim como Diana, Shayera e Flash, mais um dia de trabalho.Era uma tarefa relativamente simples, mas que exigia muito esforço. Um asteróide de proporções gigantescas ia se chocar com um planeta e eles precisavam ajudar. Tudo correu bem.

Naquela noite após retornar da missão Shayera entra em seu quarto ela está exausta, coloca sua massa no lugar de sempre retira seu uniforme e suas botas.

'"Preciso de um banho "

Ela entra no chuveiro a água está quente e aconchegante, dá vontade de ficar lá para sempre isso a deixa muito relaxada. Alguns minutos depois ela sai, o quarto está escuro e a única iluminação vem pela porta do banheiro quando Shayera a apaga subitamente um outra luz se acende, uma luz verde e brilhante...

- John . Vc me assustou.

Ela se senta na cama ainda enrolada em uma toalha branca ele está sentado em uma poltrona.

- Desculpe não era a minha intenção. Eu preciso falar com você.

- Você acha que nós ainda temos o que conversar?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Então o que você quer me dizer? É algo que eu ainda não saiba? Porque eu acho que você já me disse tudo o que eu precisava saber. Eu já sei que você não vai se deixar manipular pelo destino, sei que você vai continuar com a Mari apesar de ainda me amar... espera é isso? É isso o que vc quer me dizer que não me ama mais?

Ela fala em tom irônico enquanto cruza as pernas sob o olhar atento dele. O quarto ainda está escuro a única luz vem do anel do Lanterna, clara o suficiente apenas para ele enxergar Shayera na cama. Os cabelos dela estão molhados e ele conseguia ver as gotículas de água escorrendo pelo seu ombro e descendo pelo seu corpo, ele acompanhava o caminho que elas faziam.

- Não. Não é isso. Eu amo você Shayera muito mais do que achei que fosse possível.

- Então por que você luta tanto contra isso?

- Eu perdi a confiança em você Shayera.

O olhar dela se entristece.

- Eu sei e sinto muito John. Eu gostaria de poder mudar o que aconteceu, mas não posso também não posso apagar o passado, eu sei que magoei aqueles que confiavam em mim mas eu também fui magoada.

- Eu sei.

- Vc sabe? Eu acho que não porque você nunca pára de me punir, se você não consegue lidar com o que sente é melhor mesmo que fique com a Vixen e me deixe em paz de uma vez por todas. Você decidiu por ela não foi? Não é nela que você confia? Então vai...

Ela se levanta irritada, ele a segura firme pelo braço para impedir que ela o expulse dali.

Ele a segura firmemente pelos braços próxima ao seu corpo, ela poderia de livrar se quisesse realmente ela tinha força para isso.

- O que você quer John? O que você quer de mim afinal?

A respiração dos dois está ofegante o coração disparado. Ele a puxou para perto de si ...bem próximo e disse:

- Eu quero você...um suspiro... quero você.

Ele tocou os lábios dela com os seus, os dois se miraram por um tempo, os olhos dela brilhavam, o corpo alienígena de Shayera normalmente mais frio que o humano, agora já sem a toalha o cobrindo parecia que estava em brasa, eles se beijaram longa e apaixonadamente. O lanterna verde retira seu anel e o coloca ao lado da cama,conseqüentemente seu uniforme também é removido. Ele vestia uma camiseta e calças jeans que foram retiradas lentamente por Shayera.Primeiro a camiseta que ela levantou lentamente deixando á mostra seu abdômen muito bem definido, depois a calça. Ela deslizava as mãos delicadamente pelo peito e pescoço dele, as mãos de Shayera eram extremamente duras em batalha, mas especialmente gentis com John. Ela sabia exatamente onde tocá-lo.

O desejo dos dois era incontrolável.

"Como é bom tocar o corpo dela novamente".

"Como é bom sentir as mãos dele em volte de mim".

Naquele momento eles esqueceram de tudo e se entregaram totalmente um ao outro.

- Eu te amo. Ela sussurra. Eu te amo.

Eles se amam.

O dia está amanhecendo e o sol começa a iluminar o quarto. John olha para Shayera que ainda está dormindo e acaricia o seu rosto.

"Como é linda essa harpia Thanagariana". Ela desperta e tem um sorriso no rosto seus olhos verdes voltaram a brilhar. Eles se abraçam e depois de algumas carícias ele pergunta:

- Shay? Era assim que ele a chamava nos íntimos e bons momentos.

- Hum?

- O que foi que ele disse?

- Ele quem? Ela olhava nos olhos dele.

- Nosso filho. O que foi que ele disse a você naquele dia?

O rosto dela se iluminou quando ele disse "nosso filho".

- Você quer saber as palavras exatas? Ele disse "Não se preocupe mãe, ele vai voltar".

John sorriu para ela e a beijou envolvendo-a novamente em seus braços, eles ainda ficariam o máximo de tempo assim juntos e tranqüilos naquela cama, até que alguém procurasse por eles ou até que o Universo precisasse ser salvo novamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Vários dias se passaram desde àquela noite.

Todos os membros fundadores estavam na torre de vigilância, uma reunião começaria dali à uma hora. Shayera estava em uma sala trabalhando na revisão do sistema de segurança, uma de suas atribuições na torre por ser sua especialidade. Alguém entra na sala...

- Oi! Ela ouve a voz familiar bem próxima ao seu ouvido, era John.

- Oi! Ela responde com um sorriso. Tudo bem?

- Comigo está tudo ótimo, mas você sabe disso não é?

Risos. Eles se beijam rapidamente, só um selinho.

- John pára, aqui não alguém pode nos ver.

- É isso seria mesmo terrível... Ele brinca. Eu preciso dizer uma coisa, a Mari me ligou hoje mais cedo ela chega depois de amanhã.

- Hum! Acho que agora eu é que vou sair de férias... Diz Shayera em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu vou conversar com ela e contar tudo o que aconteceu, contar sobre nós.

- Faça isso e me avise se houver algum problema

Piiiiiii Piiiii um comunicador toca.

- Shayera

- Sim Jo´n.

- Já estamos prontos para a reunião.

- Certo, já estamos indo.

Chegando à sala de reuniões todos tomam seus lugares, o assunto em pauta era uma possível contribuição diplomática da Liga á Organização Das Nações Unidas e seus aliados. Eles queriam a presença de um dos membros fundadores como Embaixador na instituição. A medida visava abrir um canal de comunicação entre os líderes mundiais (Terra) e os líderes de outros mundos que foram sendo descobertos ao longo dos anos. Isso poderia evitar problemas como o que aconteceu em Atlantis mundo governado por Aquaman anos atrás.

Eles discutiram o assunto e decidiram por unanimidade que Diana era a mais indicada para o trabalho, embora não goste muito da idéia de exercer tal função ela aceita a incumbência pelo bem de todos.

A reunião termina, cada um agora se ocupa de suas obrigações. Diana deveria se apresentar o quanto antes a ONU, Batman voltou para Gothan pois tinha assuntos pendentes nas indústrias Wayne, Superman dirigiu-se à Metropolis onde seria testemunha de acusação em um julgamento, John foi chamado à Ôa pelos guardiões e Shayera permaneceu na torre trabalhando no sistema de segurança em companhia de Flash que sempre foi seu amigo.

- Que cê ta fazendo Shayera?

- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo Wally? Estou trabalhando ora. Ela sorri ao dizer isso.

- Cara isso aqui tá um tédio viu, não acontece nada.

Mais uma vez Shayera ri, mas sem se desconcentrar do seu trabalho.

- Por que você não vai dar uma volta Wally?

- Não posso sair daqui, já que todos os outros estão ocupados eu estou no comando sabe como é né?

Shayera olha para ele com uma feição séria e diz:

- Haa! Então você está no comando aqui? Essa é boa.

- Bem quer dizer não é que eu esteja exatamente no comando... é que... é ...

- Ha ha ha. Shayera gargalha. Eu estou brincando Wally, calma.

- Brincando né? Eu sabia, aliás Shayera você está de muito bom humor nos últimos dias. O que foi que aconteceu hein?

- Nada.

- Nada? Fala sério. Não acredito, anda me conta. Pensei que nós fossemos amigos.

- Nós somos amigos Wally, mas realmente não há o que contar.

No fundo Shayera bem que queria se abrir com o Wally ele era realmente um grande e querido amigo.

O dia correu normalmente e logo caiu a noite. Jo´n, Shayera e Wally jantaram juntos e conversaram por longas horas. Jo´n também notou a mudança em Shayera, não precisava nem ler sua mente para saber que algo acontecera.

John entrou em contato naquela mesma noite disse que precisaria ficar mais tempo em Ôa tinha muito o quê fazer por lá.

Dois dias depois John retornou, tinha ido a Ôa para admitir novos recrutas no corpo de vigilantes. Ele estava na ponte de comando conversando com Jo´n quando houve um alerta, uma criatura feita de pura energia apareceu bem no meio da cidade de Metrópolis.

- "Chamando todos os membros, dirijam-se ao centro de Metrópolis imediatamente isso é um alerta de nível ômega."

- Aqui é o Superman, eu já estou no local Jo´n.

- Certo estou enviando reforços.

Logo Flash, Lanterna Verde, Mulher Gavião, Diana e Jo´n chegaram ao local. A criatura era gigantesca e segundo Jo´n possuía uma aura mágica maligna e muito poderosa.

Era um inimigo terrível, transformava objetos inanimados como prédios, carros e árvores em monstros devoradores. Ele foi atacado sem trégua pelos heróis, mas nada parecia surtir muito efeito. A mulher Gavião parecia conseguir feri-lo com sua maça, mas não o suficiente para detê-lo, ela o atacava com toda fúria com seu grito característico e cada vez o monstro a jogava longe.Enquanto os membros fundadores combatiam o monstro os outros cuidavam de seus "soldados".

Em certo momento John que usava seu anel para proteger os civis dos ataques, foi atingido por uma forte rajada que o fez perder os sentidos e cair ficando pendurado na mureta de um prédio. Um jovem que estava na janela o viu e tentou agarrá-lo, mas o chão tremia como em um terremoto a estrutura do prédio estava comprometida o rapaz não pôde mais segurá-lo a janela se partiu e os dois caíram.

- Socorro! Gritou o rapaz.

O edifício era um dos mais altos da cidade.

- John! Gritou Shayera que viu a cena e voou em direção aos dois, ela conseguiu pegar o rapaz e logo depois John que ainda estava desacordado.

Shayera coloca o rapaz no chão em segurança e manda que ele fuja.

Depois ela alça vôo segurando John pela mão, o monstro volta seu ataque para eles ela consegue desviar com sua perícia e velocidade, mas até quando?

-" Superman a Mulher Gavião e o Lanterna Verde precisam de cobertura " avisa Batman.

Shayera consegue se abrigar em um prédio onde tenta reanimar John. Ela ouve um grande estrondo e quando se vira vê que é Superman atravessando as paredes após ser lançado pelo monstro.

- John! Acorde, por favor, acorde. Ela grita.

Mais uma rajada de energia que corta o prédio ao meio e faz com que toda a parte de cima venha abaixo. A Mulher Gavião tenta segurar a si e a John, suas asas estão cobertas por escombros e ela não pode voar.

- Hugrgr ! Ela grita de dor. John, por favor acorde nós precisamos do seu campo de força.

-Haauugr!

Ela está quase perdendo as forças quando finalmente o Lanterna Verde desperta. Ele rapidamente ativa seu anel e retira grandes blocos de concreto de cima dela.

- Você está bem? Ele pergunta.

- Não. Nós temos que sair desse lugar. Vamos.

John produz um campo de força para proteger os dois e eles retornam à batalha.

- Jo´n nada do que fazemos parece atingir essa coisa, o que nós vamos fazer? Pergunta o Superman.

- Ele é feito de pura magia maligna nós precisamos do Sr Destino, Zatana e Madame Shanadu, eu vou contactá-los,

E a luta prossegue. Enfim três dos mais poderosos magos do universo chegam e logo eles traçam uma estratégia para acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela ameaça. O plano envolvia Shayera e sua maça que era muito eficaz no combate à magia seus poderes seriam potencializados pelos poderes dos magos. Shayera deveria atingir a parte vital do monstro de onde vinha a sua fonte de magia. Na verdade ali dentro havia um velho conhecido da Liga um velho e poderoso mago Felix Fausto, ele já foi um homem, mas seu ódio e sua sede de poder o transformaram em outra coisa.

Shayera recebeu as instruções de Sr Destino e antes de levantar vôo John a segurou pela mão e disse em tom carinhoso:

- Tenha cuidado.

- Não se preocupe. Ela respondeu e voou até o monstro e o acertou com um golpe poderosíssimo, o que provocou uma grande explosão energética com uma luz cegante. Não era possível para os outros enxergar o que havia acontecido. Os magos entraram logo em ação conjurando feitiços a fim de aprisionar aquele ser maligno o que não demorou a acontecer. A luz então se dissipou e deixou visível Felix Fausto que era então um velho decrépito pela falta de seus poderes. Shayera ainda estava no ar, mas logo desceu e juntou-se aos outros.

Tudo voltara ao normal. Os feridos foram levados para o hospital e alguns membros da liga ajudariam na "arrumação" da Cidade.


	7. Chapter 7

Shayera retornou à torre em companhia de Jo´n , Sr Destino e Diana os outros ficaram na terra.

No final daquele dia John foi até seu apartamento no Brooklyn, ele assistia ao noticiário que mostrava imagens da batalha quando a campainha tocou. Ele abre a porta.

- Mari? Ele demonstra surpresa.

- Oi querido! Ela o abraça e beija, ele permanece estático.

- Nossa John que recepção, eu estava morrendo de saudades louca pra te encontrar, mas você não parece feliz em me ver.

- Não é isso.

- Não?

- Não.

Ele está monossilábico, tenta pensar em uma forma de entrar no assunto e contar que havia se reconciliado com Shayera.

- Então o que é? Você não sentiu minha falta?

Ela diz isso enquanto se atira em cima dele fazendo carícias e tentando provocá-lo.

- Mari. Ele a interrompe segurando suas mãos que estavam por baixo de sua camisa acariciando seu peito. Eu preciso falar com você.

Ele se afasta dela e se aproxima da janela.

- Você teve uma luta dura hoje não foi? Ela pergunta.

- É. Foi terrível, muitas pessoas ficaram feridas. Eu estou cansado e provavelmente tenho algum osso quebrado.

- Eu sei, eu estava lá.

- Você estava lá?

- Sim, mas você não me viu não é? Estava ocupado demais.

- Aquilo estava uma loucura eu realmente não a vi.

- Você e Shayera me pareceram muito próximos lá.

- Ela salvou minha vida. Ele respondeu prontamente.

- Eu vi e você também parece ter cuidado muito bem dela... Isso tem alguma relação com o fato de você estar me evitando agora?

Ele respira fundo e responde.

- Mari eu não tenho agido certo com você nem com ela. Eu quis acreditar, eu coloquei na minha cabeça que tinha que esquecê-la e seguir em frente por isso eu construí uma relação com você, uma relação que teria tudo para dar certo, seria perfeita se eu não fosse completamente apaixonado por ela.

Vixen respirou fundo ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, ela amava John de verdade e era doloroso ouvi-lo falar assim. Ele continuou:

- Eu sinto muito por não ter agido corretamente, eu não fui honesto nem comigo mesmo.

- Você me usou John é isso, mas eu sou grandinha e posso conviver com uma decepção amorosa não vou me fazer de vítima porque eu sabia exatamente no que estava me metendo quando me envolvi com você. Eu soube o que aconteceria no momento em que você me contou sobre a nova aparição do seu filho e tive a confirmação hoje quando vi vocês juntos na batalha.

Os olhos verdes de John fitavam Mari com um certo constrangimento.

- Bom eu vou para casa, preciso de um banho quente e de descanso. Boa noite John!

Antes de sair ela dá um último beijo em John, talvez uma última tentativa de conquistá-lo. Mari sabia o quanto a química entre eles era boa, o quanto eles se entendiam bem na cama, mas foi em vão John não cedeu as investidas apelativas dela.

Ele passaria a noite em casa, sozinho e só retornaria à Torre da Liga na tarde do dia seguinte.


	8. Chapter 8

No dia seguinte logo pela manhã Vixen solicitou teletransporte para a Torre ela tinha que reportar a sua volta à Jo´n e reabilitar seu status de membro ativa. Feito isso ela andava pela torre e instintivamente procurava por Shayera e a encontrou minutos depois na câmara de treinamento. Shayera testava um novo simulador de batalhas construído por ela e Bruce.

Mari observava Shayera pelo lado de fora através do vidro, ela estava no auge de sua forma nem parecia que até bem pouco tempo estava moribunda em uma cama. Mari sentiu seu sangue pulsar.

A simulação termina e Shayera ainda ofegante vê Mari através do vidro, ela a olha seriamente e autoriza a sua entrada na câmara usando um comando de voz. Mari logo entra e diz:

- Olá Shayera!

- Olá Vixen! Ela responde em tom seco.

Você tem alguma coisa pra me dizer?

- Parabéns!

Shayera cruza os braços e faz uma cara séria de desaprovação. Vixen continua:

- Você finalmente fez um movimento e conseguiu o que queria, recuperou o seu homem.

- Você acha mesmo que eu tive que fazer algum movimento Mari? Está enganada, esses joguinhos não fazem o meu estilo.

- Haaa! Shayera toda mulher faz joguinhos não importa a idade, a raça, se é humana ou não.

- Certo. Você pode pensar o que quiser se isso a faz se sentir melhor, agora se me der licença eu tenho trabalho a fazer aqui então... a menos que você queira algo mais que uma conversa. Shayera diz isso em um tom desafiador e irônico olhando fixamente para Mari.

- O que você está sugerindo? Por favor, Shayera nós somos mulheres adultas e quase sempre civilizadas, nós não vamos nos comportar como duas adolescentes disputando o capitão do time de futebol da escola. Isso seria ridículo.

- Foi o que pensei. Disse Shayera com cinismo.

- Bom eu já vou, nos vemos por aí.

Mari sai da câmara, Shayera olha para o alto e diz:

- Gostou do espetáculo?

Durante todo o tempo as duas estavam sendo observadas por Batman que monitorava os testes. Ela voou até ele que respondeu:

-Foi interessante.

- Imagino que sim.

- Você não ia realmente "duelar" com ela ia?

- Claro que não. Mas ás vezes o jeito e a atitude dela me irritam, ela quase consegue me tirar do sério. Onde já se viu dizer que eu estou fazendo joguinhos...

- Hum..

- O que? Você também acha que todas as mulheres fazem joguinhos? Pergunta Shayera intrigada.

- De certo modo sim. Umas mais que as outras.

- Ótimo! Vamos voltar aos testes? Shayera demonstra irritação.

- Vamos.

Algumas horas depois Batman e Mulher Gavião ainda estão fazendo as análises de desempenho do simulador.

John continua na terra, ele recebe um chamado para ajudar a socorrer vítimas de um incêndio. Houve uma explosão em uma usina petrolífera, ainda não se sabe as causas do acidente.

"- Lanterna Verde, precisam de você no local imediatamente para conter as explosões".

- Estou a caminho Jo´n. Tempo estimado de chegada é de cinco minutos.

- Vou mandar reforços.

- Ok.

Centenas de pessoas estavam em perigo, era um cenário infernal. Superman logo chegou ao local para ajudar ele usava seu sopro para apagar os focos de incêndio enquanto Lanterna Verde e Flash que já havia chegado ao local salvavam as vitimas.

Flash com sua super velocidade, consegue salvar várias pessoas em pouco tempo, mas John produzia grandes campos de força com seu anel para transportar as pessoas e protegê-las das várias explosões.

Em pouco mais de uma hora o incêndio havia sido contido e exterminado, todos estavam à salvo.

- Obriaga Superman, Flash e Lanterna Verde!

Eles ouviram isso de várias pessoas, já estavam acostumados, mas era sempre bom ouvir.

John percebe que está sendo observado atentamente por alguém, ele olha ao redor e vê um rosto familiar.

- Keyla!

A mulher sorri.

- John é você mesmo?

Ele também sorri.

- Sim sou eu mesmo.

John desce ao encontro dela, eles se afastam dos outros e iniciam uma conversa...

Superman surge no alto e avisa que já está indo, assim como Flash.

- Nos vemos na Torre Lanterna. Ele diz.

- Certo. Até mais tarde.

John removeu seu uniforme para se parecer com um civil comum e continuou a caminhar e conversar com Keyla.

- Meu Deus John já faz tanto tempo. Você é o Lanterna Verde eu tinha visto fotos de jornal e imagens pela tv, mas eu custei a acreditar.

Ele sorri.

- Como isso aconteceu?

- É uma história longa... basicamente eu fui recrutado pelos guardiões de Ôa logo que saí do exercito e vivi em outro planeta em uma galáxia distante por quase quinze anos até que me designaram para esse setor do universo.

- Então você foi escolhido.

- Isso.

- Vocês são como policiais intergalácticos, não é?

-É mais ou menos isso.

- Nossa é incrível, você o garoto da casa ao lado se tornou um herói com super poderes. Eu nunca poderia imaginar algo assim, você era terrível quando éramos crianças, você aprontava tanto... todos nós aprontávamos na verdade. Eu só vi você uma vez depois da formatura antes de você ir para o exercito e eu para a faculdade.

- Eu me lembro daquela noite... Ele ri com malícia.

- Você lembra?

- Claro que sim.

Nós éramos duas crianças e eu era um inconseqüente, quem sabe o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse me alistado.

- Pois é. Eu estive em nosso antigo bairro várias vezes e encontrei o Sr Johnson. Você lembra dele não é? Então eu perguntei por você e ele só sabia dizer que você havia sido enviado em uma missão, mas que não tinha mais notícias.

- Eu fui até lá depois que eu voltei para a Terra e o vi, ele continua o mesmo trabalhando com crianças como um dia fez comigo. De certa forma ele tinha razão eu estava em uma espécie de missão, mas não para o exercito. Depois de tantos anos foi estranho voltar para casa, eu tive que me ajustar ao ambiente eu me sentia um alienígena aqui, mas agora eu já estou adaptado.

- E eu que achava meu trabalho como engenheira química emocionante.

Ela olha para o relógio em seu pulso.

- Nossa já é tarde, você tem que voltar para a Torre? Você deve ter muito o quê fazer e eu aqui tomando o seu tempo, mas é que foi uma surpresa tão boa...

-Não tudo bem. Se alguém precisar de mim entra em contato eles podem me achar em qualquer lugar. Além disso, não é sempre que eu encontro velhos amigos ou namoradas de infância.

Keyla sorriu.

Os dois continuaram conversando por mais uma hora sentados naquela cafeteria. Chovia muito lá fora.


	9. Chapter 9

Horas mais tarde naquela noite John chegou em casa, ele tomou um banho quente e trocou a roupa molhada pela chuva, pegou uma garrafa de cerveja, ligou a tv e esperou.

Antes de chegar em casa John fez uma ligação, do outro lado da linha atenderam.

- Alô!

- Oi!

- Oi. Por onde você andou? Eu não te vi o dia todo.

- Eu estive ocupado, encontrei um conhecido.

- Hum é mesmo?

- É. Ele respira fundo e conclui. Eu quero te ver.

- Quer?

- Preciso.

- Agora? Onde você está?

- Indo para casa agora. Que tal você me fazer uma visita?

- Uma visita? Hum ... parece promissor... tudo bem eu chego em uma hora.

- Ótimo!

Uma hora mais tarde...

A campainha tocou, John se levantou da poltrona e abriu a porta. Que visão, ela estava linda.

- Olá! Ela disse sorrindo.

John também sorriu.

- Entra está muito frio aí fora.

Ele a segurou pelas mãos e a trouxe para dentro, realmente era uma noite muito fria e de tempestade podia-se ouvir os trovões lá fora. Ela entra e ele retira seu casaco.

- Por que você não voltou para a torre após a missão?

- Porque ... eu queria ficar sozinho com você longe da Liga.

- A é? Não foi porque você encontrou alguém e se distraiu?

- Não. Ele disse sorrindo enquanto a abraçava e acariciava seu rosto.

Foi o Flash quem te disse isso? É claro quem mais poderia ser.

- Ele não me disse nada John eu vi as imagens do incidente pelo novo satélite e percebi que você conversava com uma mulher.

Ele ri novamente e a beija carinhosamente depois diz:

- Se eu não te conhecesse bem diria que está com ciúmes Shayera.

- Talvez eu esteja ...

John continuava a beijá-la nos lábios e no pescoço. Neste ponto eles estavam sentados muito próximos um do outro em um confortável e grande sofá preto. A conversa e as carícias continuaram. John disse:

- Você não é ciumenta Shay, eu sou.

- Eu sei. Ela concorda sorrindo. E então você vai me dizer quem é ela ou eu vou ter que ficar imaginando coisas? Hum?

Ela morde levemente os lábios dele o que o faz soltar um leve gemido. Me responda John Stewart, quem é ela?

- Se você fosse realmente ciumenta a essa altura já estaria imaginando coisas, considerando que eu passei as últimas cinco horas com ela... Ele continua a beijá-la e conclui:

O nome dela é Keyla Campbel, ela é engenheira química na indústria onde houve o incêndio, eu não a via a pelo menos dezesseis anos e nós fomos namorados na época da escola.

-Hum! Namoradinha de infância não é? Eu devo ficar preocupada?

Shayera nesse momento estava no colo de John sentada de frente para ele e disse isso enquanto suspendia o vestido azul que usava até a altura das coxas.

- Você não quer realmente que eu fique com ciúmes John, você não iria gostar.

John ri e responde.

- Você não tem nada com que se preocupar, nada mesmo.

Ele olha para as pernas de Shayera e as acaricia, depois olha para ela e a beija cheio de paixão.

- Eu já te disse o quanto adoro ver você de vestido?

Ele abaixa uma das alças e beija o ombro dela.

- Hum ... acho que não. Você gosta de me ver em um vestido porque é mais fácil de tirar?

- Por isso também. Mais uma vez um sorriso malicioso dele Shayera adorava vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito, isso a deixava muito excitada.

- Mas eu também acho que você fica maravilhosa em um vestido.

John se levanta do sofá com Shayera no colo e vai para o quarto.

Shayera conhecia bem aquele ambiente, passara vários bons momentos ali. No passado eles ficaram juntos durante um bom tempo antes que alguém percebesse o que estava acontecendo, preferiam manter esse aspecto de suas vidas separado do trabalho, então eles sempre se encontravam e ficavam juntos ali.

John a colocou na cama e a fitou por alguns instantes. Ele tirou a camisa que vestia e depois tratou de despir Shayera, ele desabotoou o vestido lentamente e o fez deslizar sobre seu corpo até a cintura deixando a mostra os seios perfeitos dela que foram acarinhados pelos lábios e pela língua de John.

Shayera gemia, um fogo queimava todo o seu corpo. Ela agora não vestia nada e John continuou a beijá-la hora com delicadeza, hora com mais vigor. Ela sentia a língua úmida dele passear por entre as suas pernas o que a deixava arrepiada e em êxtase.

John gostava de vê-la assim totalmente entregue a ele, isso lhe dava um prazer imenso.

Ele mirava o corpo nu dela perfeitamente delineado e sua excitação atingia o grau máximo, ele posiciona seu corpo sobre o dela e ela abre caminho para uma maior proximidade entre seus corpos, ela desliza suas mão pelo peito de John e o beija seus braços fortes e másculos a envolvem e os dois têm um momento de puro êxtase apaixonado.

Agora em um momento mais calmo John repousa seu corpo sobre o dela a respiração dos dois ainda está ofegante, Shayera ainda pode senti-lo dentro dela ele acaricia seus cabelos e suspira em seu ouvido.Eles se beijam mais uma vez um beijo longo e doce. Logo eles trocam de posição e Shayera agora está aconchegada nos braços de John com a cabeça recostada em seu peito onde ela podia ouvir seu coração bater. Eles adormecem assim.

Horas mais tarde eles ainda estavam na cama, esses momentos de tranqüilidade eram aproveitados ao máximo. John ainda estava dormindo Shayera não, ela se levantou e foi para a janela onde ficou olhando a chuva cair ainda era madrugada três da manhã, alguns minutos depois John sentiu que ela não estava ao seu lado, com o quarto escuro ele chamou por ela:

- Shayera!.

- Eu estou aqui. Ela responde.

Ele acende o abajour e vê que ela está sentada na janela coberta por um lençol

- O que você está fazendo? Ele diz com voz sonolenta. Volta pra cama Shay eu quero você aqui do meu lado.

Ele estende a mão e ela atende ao chamado deitando-se ao lado dele que a abraçou por trás.

No dia seguinte pela manhã, Shayera é a primeira a acordar ela recebeu um chamado da Liga Jo´n precisava de sua ajuda em algo. Enquanto se arruma para sair ela observa John que ainda dorme, ela adora fazer isso. Quando ela está procurando por suas botas John acorda.

- Hey! Aonde você vai?

Ela olha para ele e sorri, depois de calçar as botas ela vai até a cama e o beija.

- Eu preciso ir, Jo´n ligou ele precisa de mim lá na torre.

- E você ia sair assim, sem me dizer nada? Ele diz isso em um tom bastante calmo e sereno.

- Não. Eu ia acordar você até porque você também tem trabalho a fazer não é?

Eu quis esperar um pouco,estava olhando você dormir sabe o quanto eu gosto disso.

Ela acaricia o rosto dele que responde:

- Sei.

- Eu adoraria passar o dia inteiro nessa cama com você, mas nós não podemos. Eu tenho que ir agora e você também, tem que sair daí. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Shayera se aproxima mais de John o segura pelo queixo, um beijo doce, e diz:

- Eu te amo!

E ela sai antes que ele possa responder, mas com a certeza de que ele também a ama.


	10. Chapter 10

De volta a Torre da Liga Jo´n informa a Shayera sobre uma ruptura no protocolo de segurança

- Alguém burlou o sistema Shayera, foi como uma queda de energia durou apenas alguns minutos, mas foi o suficiente para penetrarem nossas defesas.

Shayera já estava de frente a um computador.

- Eu vou fazer uma varredura Jo´n e descobrir onde exatamente houve essa ruptura e o que foi feito a partir disso.

- Faça isso eu vou emitir um alerta e chamar os outros, pode ser que nada tenha acontecido, mas nós temos que nos prevenir.

Jo´n chama por Flash que está em alguma parte do complexo.

-"Flash, preciso que você venha a ponte imediatamente."

- É pra já. Ele responde.

Quando Jo´n se vira Flash já está lá. Ele lhe informa a situação e passa as instruções.

- Preciso que você vasculhe todo o complexo e busque por alguma coisa incomum, fora do normal qualquer coisa.

- Certo, considere feito.

- Se encontrar algo reporte imediatamente.

Shayera continuava concentrada, trabalhando no computador fazia uma busca minuciosa. Neste momento um contato é feito pelo comunicador, era Batman.

- Batman para Torre de comando, alguém na escuta?

-Pode falar Batman. O que houve? Há alguns minutos detectei sua nave se aproximando da Torre. Por que você não entrou?

-Alguma coisa não está certa Shayera, o sistema de segurança parece não estar reconhecendo o código de entrada da nave, está me repelindo.

-Nós estamos com um problema. Espere um instante vou tentar desarmar o sistema e usar o modo manual.

- Seja rápida isso não está nada bom.

Shayera entra em contato com Flash para que ele vá ao hangar e abra a porta manualmente, ela conseguiu desarmar o sistema.

Batman conseguiu entrar e logo se dirige à ponte.

- O que está havendo aqui?

- É o que estamos tentando descobrir. Informa Shayera.

Os computadores enlouqueceram estão ativando todos os protocolos de segurança, sistema de defesa e armas.

- É alguma espécie de vírus? Pergunta Flash.

- Não é algo muito mais complexo. Afirma Batman.

Ele e Shayera trabalham nos computadores, repentinamente uma mensagem aparece em suas telas.

"Vocês foram considerados ineficazes, seus serviços não mais são necessários. Eu estou no comando agora."

Batman e Shayera se olham, um som de alarme ecoa por todo o complexo.

"Alerta, alerta sistema de defesa DEFCOM 5 ativado qualquer tentativa de invasão será repelida, blindagem e escudo de força ativados."

- Mas que droga é essa? Vocês fizeram alguma coisa errada?

- Não Flash. Nós não fizemos isso, alguém está controlando o sistema. Nós temos que descobrir se é um trabalho externo ou se há um intruso entre nós. Disse o Batman.

Enquanto isso no lado de fora...

- Jo´n você está me ouvindo ?

- Superman estou ouvindo. Nós temos problemas aqui, perdemos o controle da Torre e todos os sistemas de defesa foram ativados.

- Eu notei. Nós não conseguimos nos aproximar estão disparando contra nós. Estamos aqui eu, Lanterna Verde e Mulher Maravilha.

- O que nós podemos fazer Jo´n ? Pergunta o Lanterna Verde.

- Por enquanto mantenham-se afastados, nós ainda temos que descobrir de onde vem essa interferência.

Lá dentro...

- Quem pode estar fazendo isso? Diz Shayera.

Luthor, Brainiac?

- Pode ser qualquer um ou os dois. Afirma Batman.

- Ô pessoal, os funcionários estão começando a ficar agitados lá embaixo, é melhor você falar com eles Jo´n.

- Eu farei isso Flash.

"Atenção membros e funcionários da Liga, nós temos um problema e no momento ninguém pode entrar ou sair do complexo. Peço que mantenham a calma e aguardem instruções."

Uma nova mensagem aparece na tela dos computadores.

"Você não tem mais autorização para utilizar os canais de comunicação, seu acesso foi interrompido."

Jo´n aperta várias teclas no painel mas não obtém sucesso em restabelecer contato com os outros membros do lado de fora.

- Perdemos contato com os outros. Ele diz.

- Nós temos que encontrar o causador disso.

Houve-se o som de uma explosão. Ela vinha da ala de treinamento.

Ao chegarem lá eles verificam que as configurações da câmara foram alteradas, armas reais foram ativadas ao invés das simuladoras e estavam atirando contra quem estava ali apenas para treinamento. Daí em diante a situação só piorou várias salas foram trancadas e pessoas ficaram presas inclusive nos elevadores.

Os membros que estavam na câmara lutavam para sobreviver, havia armas de todas as tecnologias já encontradas por nossos heróis em suas batalhas

Batman tenta desesperadamente desativar o armamento, sem sucesso.

- Eles vão acabar mortos. Disse Flash.

A câmara estava trancada eles não tinham como sair.

John usou seu poder de manipular sua matéria e infiltrou-se no equipamento causando um curto circuito. As armas finalmente pararam de atirar, infelizmente houve baixas e muitos feridos que foram levados para o setor médico.

O suprimento de oxigênio foi desligado, logo ficou claro que a intenção de quem estava controlando o sistema era eliminar os ocupantes da Torre. Como não podia ter acesso aos computadores da liga Batman desceu até o hangar para usar o computador de sua nave

Shayera, Jo´n e Flash ficaram no andar superior travando uma luta ferrenha com andróides que foram feitos à imagem do Superman, eram como clones e eram utilizados pelos membros da Liga em determinadas ocasiões.

- Droga! Eu não sabia que havia tantos desses aqui. Disse Flash.

- Destrua todos eles Flash, eles vão nos matar se permitirmos. Bradou Shayera que os atacava ferozmente e arrancava suas cabeças com um só golpe.Não era como lutar com Superman mas eles eram muitos e davam trabalho.

Vários deles se juntaram e atacaram Shayera de uma só vez, agarraram seus membros um deles tentava estrangulá-la. Jo´n apareceu para ajudar e ela enfim conseguiu se livrar deles.Agora de mãos livres ela desfere socos poderosos em seus oponentes a maça fora arrancada de suas mãos mas isso não teve influência na eficácia de seus golpes, ela é extremamente forte e astuta.

Depois de algum tempo os andróides foram destruídos.

Jo´n fez contato telepático com Superman informando que a situação era critica, o nível de oxigênio havia baixado exponencialmente.

- Nós precisamos entrar de qualquer forma. Diz Superman.

Quando eles se aproximaram as armas lasers disparam contra eles que se protegeram utilizando seus poderes.

- O campo de força precisa ser desativado, não vamos conseguir destruír essas armas se isso não acontecer. Afirma o Lanterna.

Lá dentro...

Batman finalmente conseguiu detectar a origem do sinal, ele vinha da Terra e Batman já tinha as coordenadas. Ele vai ao encontro de Jo´n que passa a informação telepáticamente ao Superman.

- Jo´n me disse de onde vem o sinal que controla nosso sistema, eu vou para lá imediatamente.

- Certo.

- Você quer que eu vá junto? Perguntou Diana.

- Não. É melhor vocês ficarem aqui, assim que o campo de força for desativado vocês entram.

Superman foi ao local indicado e encontrou um prédio ainda em construção, no ultimo andar do edifício ele encontrou uma sala com equipamentos de alta tecnologia, nela havia um homem de aparência frágil e gentil ele usava óculos e estava tão concentrado no que estava fazendo que não percebeu a presença do Homem de Aço.

Ele examina o local atentamente com sua visão de raio-x para ver se não há mais alguém no local. Superman se aproxima do homem e gira rapidamente a cadeira em que ele estava surpreendendo-o. O homem olha para o Superman apavorado, ele estava certo de que não poderia ser descoberto.

- Eu não tenho tempo a perder, então só vou falar uma vez. Seja o que for que você tenha feito na Torre da Liga desfaça .. agora.

Superman parecia furioso o que não era comum acontecer, o homem que estava na cadeira virou-se para o computador e começou a fazer o que lhe foi ordenado, suas mãos tremiam.

Superman continuou, suas mãos estavam agora no ombro do infeliz:

- Primeiro desative o campo de força.

- Está feito. Disse o homem com voz trêmula.

- Agora vamos ter uma conversinha.

De volta a Torre...

John e Diana finalmente conseguem entrar na Torre, eles olham em volta e ficam espantados vários funcionários e membros da liga estão desacordados. Eles sentiam os efeitos da falta de oxigênio.

- Diana eu vou a sala de geradores para verificar o suprimento de ar.

- Certo. Eu vou procurar pelos outros. Disse Diana.

Ela voou pelos corredores, verificando o estado das pessoas, algumas ainda estavam acordadas mas sentiam-se muito mal. Enfim encontrou Flash, ele estava desmaiado seu metabolismo acelerado exigia grande consumo de oxigênio ele logo sucumbiu a precariedade do ar. Próximo a ele Batman também não estava bem Diana se aproximou dele.

- Bruce, você está ferido?

- Não. Ele responde quase sem forças.

- John foi verificar o suprimento de ar,logo o nível de oxigênio vai se normalizar.

Ela se senta no chão e acomoda a cabeça de Bruce em seu colo e o afaga.

- Flash, como ele está? Ele pergunta.

- Eu verifiquei o pulso, está fraco mais ele deve ficar bem vocês dois vão ficar bem.

John conseguiu restabelecer o fornecimento de ar e aos poucos o nível foi se normalizando, ele saía da sala quando viu Shayera andando pelo corredor.

Ele vai ao encontro dela e pergunta:

- Como você está?

- Me sinto cansada, como nunca me senti antes, mas estou bem.

- É por causa do ar.

Ele aponta para o braço dela e diz:

- E isso aqui?

- É só um arranhão, está tudo bem.

- Eu já restabeleci o suprimento de ar e vai estar normalizado em pouco tempo.

- Eu estava indo fazer isso. Ela disse com a voz fraca.

Estava esgotada, John a pegou no colo e a levou dali.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele disse com ternura.

Quando o ar normalizou todos os feridos já estavam sendo tratados, Flash logo voltou ao normal ele se cura tão rápido quanto pode correr. Batman porém permanecia no setor médico sob os cuidados de Diana Jo´n e Superman apareceram para vê-lo mas ele estava dormindo.

Superman descobriu quem estava por trás de tudo aquilo,mas disse que só informaria mais tarde em uma reunião.

No alojamento Shayera retira seu uniforme, John está com ela.

- Foi um corte muito feio Shay. Ele diz apontando para o braço dela.

- Não é nada. Ela diz, mas era visível que sentia dor.

- Tem certeza? Ele se aproxima dela e continua. É melhor deixar um médico dar uma olhada.

- Não. Eu só preciso descansar um pouco.

Ele faz cara de contrariado, ela se aproxima dele e o beija.

- É sério John. Viu? Eu já estou me sentindo melhor.

Ele a beija de volta.

- Como você é teimosa. Ele exclama.

Eu tenho que voltar, está uma bagunça no nível dois eles precisam de mim lá. Você fica aqui de descansa ta bom?

- Ta bom.

Mais um beijo, e ele sai.

Todos os que não estavam hospitalizados trabalharam na reestruturação da Torre e dos equipamentos, com tantos super poderes não demorou muito para que tudo ficasse pronto.

Algumas horas mais tarde Shayera reapareceu na ponte de comando, ela já estava recuperada.

- Oi Shayera! Você está bem?

- Estou Wally, pronta pra outra. E então estamos no controle novamente?

- Sim estamos. Uma voz grave respondeu.- temos que providenciar para que isso nunca mais aconteça. Concluiu Batman.

Alguns minutos mais tarde os sete membros fundadores estavam reunidos. Superman fala:

- Esse é o nosso intruso. E aponta para a tela do computador.

- Seu nome é Mark Creenshaw de Keystone City, ele é um Hacker mas não um comum ele é o melhor.

Ele desenvolveu um programa chamado Shadow capaz de penetrar e controlar qualquer sistema de computador que é virtualmente infalível.

- E quem está por trás dele? Não acredito que ele tivesse recursos para montar uma operação como essa. Indagou Batman.

- Não mesmo. Depois de uma conversinha ele me disse que haviam vários grupos interessados no seu trabalho, entre eles o Cadmus e nosso velho amigo Lex Luthor.

Ele seqüestrou Mark que pretendia "doar" seu projeto ao Cadmus.

- Hugr! Não sei qual dos dois é pior. Retrucou Flash.

- E onde está esse cara agora. Perguntou John.

- Ele está sob custódia do governo e por conseqüência do Cadmus.

- E quanto a esse programa? O que vai impedir que o Cadmus o utilize contra nós novamente?

- Eles podem tentar Shayera, mas vão levar algum tempo para conseguir desenvolver o projeto sem a matriz mesmo com a ajuda do criador. Superman mostra uma espécie de disco rígido onde continha a matriz do programa.

- Ótimo! Com isso nós teremos tempo para fazer mudanças aqui, poderemos aprimorar nossas defesas. Conclui Shayera.

- E quanto ao Luthor? Perguntou Diana.

- Nós cuidaremos dele no momento certo, vamos encontrá-lo em breve.

Isso conclui a reunião.

Nos dias que se seguiram Shayera, Batman e Jo´n trabalharam incessantemente em novos e mais eficazes protocolos de segurança utilizando várias tecnologias como a Thanagariana, Kryptoniana e Ranniana, eles usaram também o programa desenvolvido por Mark Creenshaw como base..


	11. Chapter 11

Algumas horas mais tarde, Batman se preparava para voltar a Terra mas antes ele procura pela Mulher Maravilha e a encontra em uma sala.

- Diana!

- Bruce! Oi, você está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim estou.

Eu vim agradecer por ter cuidado de mim.

- Não precisa me agradecer Bruce, eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim se por algum motivo eu precisasse de um "enfermeiro". Não é?

Ela diz isso com um sorriso doce na face. Não era segredo para ninguém que a princesa amazona nutria um sentimento especial por Batman.

Ele responde:

- Não sei se seria um bom "enfermeiro".

- Eu tenho certeza que sim. Ela lança um olhar malicioso sobre ele.

- Você está indo para casa? Ele pergunta.

- Estou, faz muito tempo que não vou ao meu apartamento, se eu tivesse plantas ou algum animal de estimação lá já estariam mortos à essa altura.

- Nos vemos depois então.

- Certo.

Ela pega algumas coisas e sai.

Batman também voltou para casa, afinal o bilionário Bruce Wayne por mais excêntrico que fosse não podia simplesmente desaparecer por tanto tempo. Alguém poderia começar a fazer perguntas e ele não queria isso.

Ao chegar á mansão Wayne, Bruce é recebido, pelo sempre simpático e carinhoso Alfred.

- Boa noite patrão Bruce!

- Boa noite Alfred!

Alfred o observa com atenção.

- O senhor parece cansado, talvez possa dedicar ao menos uma noite a si e descansar após uma boa refeição.

Alfred tinha um sorriso em sua face já idosa. Bruce já havia tirado o uniforme, ele se vira e diz:

- Parece ótimo Alfred. Acho que vou aceitar seu conselho dessa vez, estou realmente muito cansado.

Ele sobe a maravilhosa escadaria da mansão e se dirige a seu quarto, onde toma um longo banho quente em seu corpo é possível ver as cicatrizes que os anos como defensor de Gothan e agora do mundo todo lhe trouxeram.

Depois da deliciosa refeição, ele segue o conselho do velho Alfred e retorna ao seu quarto para descansar. Ele se deita em sua cama e embora seu corpo estivesse muito cansado sua mente não parava de "trabalhar", mesmo cercado de luxo naquela suntuosa suíte, ele não deixava de ser o Batman.

Pensou em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, e no risco que toda a Liga correu com aquela invasão ao sistema, as conseqüências poderiam ter sido catastróficas. Por fim algo agradável e ao mesmo tempo perturbador passou pela sua mente... Diana.. embora não admitisse nem para si mesmo, ele também sentia algo por ela mas era prático e focado demais no trabalho pra pensar nisso. Ele sabia que ela se sentia atraída por ele e o sentimento era mútuo, mas isso poderia trazer sérios problemas aos dois. E foi pensando nisso que Bruce Wayne acabou adormecendo naquele quarto enorme e solitário.


	12. Chapter 12

Uma semana depois ...

Houve muito trabalho à ser feito na Torre naqueles dias, os membros tiveram que dividir o seu tempo entre a restauração do que foi destruído no ultimo episódio e a proteção do Universo. Foi um trabalho árduo, um novo projeto foi feito para tornar a Torre mais segura e fortificada, virtualmente impossível de penetrar.

Shayera, Batman, Sr Incrível, Capitão Átomo e Jo´n ficaram responsáveis pela área de segurança. Os dois primeiros eram especialistas no assunto e usaram todo o seu conhecimento mais os dados recolhidos com o "invasor" para aprimorar seus sistemas de defesa.

Os demais membros dedicaram-se as outras tarefas, os dias foram muito corridos não houve tempo para reuniões ou conversas os membros só se encontravam ocasionalmente pelo corredor.

John encontrou Vixen várias vezes depois da fatídica conversa que pôs fim ao seu relacionamento, eles até saíram juntos em missão algumas vezes, nesses dias John liderou a maioria das missões já que os outros estavam ocupados com outras coisas.

Ele esperava uma reação de Mari, uma mudança de comportamento mas não foi o que ocorreu. Ela agia como se nada tivesse acontecido o que deixava John intrigado. Sempre que o via, Mari era muito "gentil" e fazia questão de demonstrar à John o que ainda sentia por ele.

Certo dia John estava em uma das salas da Liga trabalhando em um dos computadores, sério e compenetrado como sempre sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Olá!

Ele reconhece a voz e sem se virar responde calmamente:

- Oi Mari!

- Como você está ? Ela pergunta.

- Eu estou muito bem. Dessa vez ele se vira e olha para ela com uma feição muito séria.

- Que bom. Ela responde. E a Shayera?

John estreita os olhos e continua a encará-la como quem diz "o que você está querendo"e responde:

- Ela está trabalhando como todos nós. John diz isso em tom seco.

Shayera passa pelo corredor e vê os dois conversando. John havia se voltado novamente para o computador e Vixen estava em pé ao seu lado com uma das mãos nas costas da cadeira onde ele estava sentado e a outra na cintura. Ela fita os dois por alguns instantes, a porta estava aberta e Shayera podia ouvir o que conversavam. Não era nada demais ela pensa, só mais uma tentativa de reaproximação dela.

Shayera não se sente sob nenhum aspecto ameaçada por Mari, mas era irritante ver como ela se insinuava para John. Shayera ficou nesse pensamento por alguns segundos até que John se levantou da cadeira e dirigiu-se até a porta, quando se virou ele a viu recostada no batente da porta.

- Shayera! Ele diz um tanto surpreso.

Ela estava com uma expressão séria mas tranqüila e sorriu quando John se aproximou dela depois disse:

- Achei que já estivesse em casa.

- Ainda não, mas daqui a pouco eu estou saindo. Já ia procurar você.

Shayera olha por cima do ombro de John e vê Mari os encarando, esta por sua vez caminha em direção a porta, pede licença e sai sem dizer uma só palavra. Shayera se afasta da porta dando passagem à Vixen sem deixar de encará-la.

Eles continuam conversando...

- Pelo visto ela não desistiu de você não é? Perguntou Shayera de forma irônica.

- Não aconteceu nada. Ele responde seriamente.

- Eu sei que não. Ela diz sorrindo e conclui:

- Eu ainda tenho algumas horas de trabalho,não posso ir com você.

- Mas você vai sair da Torre hoje, não é ?

- Vou, eu prometo.

- Ok. Até mais tarde então.

John segura uma das mãos de Shayera e à leva até seus lábios beijando-a, depois sai se dirigindo até a ponte para voltar para casa.

Shayera voltou ao trabalho ela tinha muito o quê fazer.

Horas mais tarde perto das 10 da noite, John estava em casa e cansado como estava após vários dias ininterruptos de trabalho ele adormeceu no sofá com a tv ligada. Dormia um sono tranqüilo no já conhecido e confortável sofá preto. Ele vestia apenas shorts.

Uma sombra parou à frente dele e o fitava com cuidado sentada na mesa de centro.

Ele acordou com a sensação de que estava sendo observado, ele olha para ela ainda sonolento...

- A quanto tempo você está aí?

- Alguns minutos. Ela fala sorrindo e se aproximando para beijá-lo.

Ele se senta no sofá e a puxa para seu colo e assim eles trocam beijos longos e cálidos. Shayera o interrompe.

- Eu estou morrendo de fome, pede alguma coisa pra gente comer enquanto eu tomo um banho?

Ele assente com a cabeça e pergunta:

- O que você quer comer?

- Hum Uma massa seria ótimo. Ela diz isso enquanto caminha para o quarto.

- Tudo bem

John permanece na sala e enquanto aguarda o pedido assiste a tv.

Shayera está agora embaixo de uma ducha quente e aconchegante, ela lava os cabelos vermelhos o que os deixa com um delicioso cheiro de frutas. Alguns minutos depois ela sai do Box e pára em frente ao espelho enrolada em uma toalha para pentear os cabelos.

Subitamente ela sente os braços de John envolvê-la firmemente por trás e seus lábios tocando levemente sua nuca, isso faz com que todo o corpo de Shayera se arrepie. Ela sorri e leva uma de suas mãos ao rosto de John sem se virar apenas olhando-o pelo espelho.

Enquanto a beijava John dizia quase num sussurro:

- Uma semana é muito tempo... sem ver você.

Shayera ainda sorrindo e encantada com as carícias dele responde:

- Mas você me viu todos os dias dessa semana John.

- Não, eu vi a Mulher Gavião todos os dias na Torre.

John era muito profissional, ele não gostava de misturar o trabalho com sua vida pessoal, teve várias brigas com Mari por conta disso. Shayera pensava da mesma forma por isso era praticamente impossível ver "demonstrações públicas de carinho" entre eles.Na Torre eles eram apenas colegas de trabalho. John concluiu:

- Quem eu queria ver, de quem eu estava morrendo de saudades era da Shayera...minha mulher.

Essas palavras fizeram Shayera se arrepiar novamente e seu coração bater mais forte. Ela se vira e beija John apaixonada.

- Eu também estava com muita saudade...

Eles se beijam por um longo tempo até não terem mais fôlego.

- A comida já chegou. John avisa.

- Ótimo! Eu vou trocar de roupa e nós podemos jantar.

Eles apreciam a deliciosa massa enquanto assistiam tv sentados no sofá, Shayera tinha suas pernas em cima das de John. Foi um momento de descontração e relaxamento para os dois.Depois de uma bela mousse de chocolate, sobremesa predileta de John os dois foram para o quarto e se jogaram na cama, eles estavam exaustos, mas isso não impediu que matassem as saudades um do outro com beijos e carícias quentes.

Shayera tinha o seu corpo sobre o de John que estava deitado e a segurava pela cintura, ele estava com os olhos fechados e ela o beijava de forma provocante.

- Você está cansado não é?

- Estou morto. Ele diz após um suspiro.

- Ela deslizava as mãos pelo peito dele descendo lentamente. Quando John disse isso ela o olhou com um sorriso travesso e disse:

- Então eu vou parar e deixar você dormir.

Ela já ia sair de cima dele, mas foi impedida pelas mãos fortes de John que a seguravam pela cintura prendendo-a.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

Os olhos verdes de John a fitam maliciosamente, ela o encara e sorri também de forma maliciosa e volta a beijá-lo.

- Então você não quer dormir?

- É claro que não,... não agora.

Dessa vez Shayera foi quem comandou a ação, ela estava sobre John e após livrá-lo da pouca roupa que usava acomodou-se delicadamente, fazendo com que seus corpos se encaixassem com perfeição. Shayera alternava a cadência de seus movimentos, hora com muita calma e depois com muito mais vigor. John ainda a segurava pela cintura pressionando sua carne macia à medida que os movimentos e as sensações se intensificavam. Essas deliciosas sensações o faziam gemer e Shayera se deliciava com isso. Não era só John que gostava de vislumbrar o êxtase de sua parceira, ela também sentia prazer nisso.

John permanecia de olhos fechados, abrindo-os ocasionalmente para mirar a linda face de sua amante. Ele arfava, estava embriagado pelo perfume e pelas carícias de Shayera sentia que o clímax se aproximava a qualquer momento.

Quando alcançaram o clímax, alcançaram juntos, Shayera se deita sobre John abraçando-o, sem se retirar dele que ainda tinha a respiração ofegante assim como ela quando sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo.


	13. Chapter 13

No outro lado da cidade de Nova York belos olhos azuis insistiam em permanecerem abertos fitando o vazio, apesar do cansaço. Pensava em Bruce e isso a fazia sentir-se tão diferente, sempre se sentiu de alguma forma atraída pelo cavaleiro negro apesar da desconfiança e hostilidade que foi ensinada a ter pelo sexo masculino em sua cultura amazona. Diana o admirava muito, sua inteligência, sua força interior, seu ar misterioso e sua aparente distância e indiferença a fascinavam.

Nos últimos tempos tem sido difícil disfarçar e tentar conter o crescente sentimento que nutria por ele. Precisava fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso, tinha que tomar a iniciativa já que ele era obcecado demais com a sua "missão" para se permitir algo nesse sentido.

Diana estava decidida a tomar uma atitude mas não sabia o que faria, ainda...

Ghotan City

O bilionário Bruce Wayne desperta de seu sono, que na última noite excepcionalmente havia sido tranqüilo, agraciado com doces sonhos com uma deusa morena. O sonho foi agradável, mas ao olhar em volta no maravilhoso quarto ele se vê mais uma vez sozinho, como sempre.

Bruce sempre foi um homem atraente e o fato de ser tão rico fazia com que não lhe faltassem mulheres. Na verdade haviam muitas, mas eram encontros casuais, relações fugazes de uma só noite. Essas mulheres só conheciam e se relacionavam ainda que superficialmente com o playboy Bruce Wayne, elas não faziam idéia de quem ele realmente era.

Bruce já estava de pé embora ainda fosse muito cedo, o sol mal despontara no céu. Ele interrompe seu devaneio momentâneo e desce até a batcaverna, decide que precisa parar de ter esses pensamentos e voltar a sua rotina.

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite Bruce Wayne teria um compromisso.Uma festa beneficente a qual ele não poderia faltar já que era o grande homenageado por ser o maior bem feitor da cidade.

Nova York

Diana também acordou cedo e foi para seu mais recente "trabalho" na ONU. Era difícil até para ela crer que estivesse fazendo aquilo, vestindo-se como uma executiva e passando horas em um escritório. Até uma assistente ela tinha.

O pensamento da noite passada ainda não a abandonara, sentada naquela sala, olhando pela janela ela ainda pensava muito nele. Essa era uma situação totalmente nova para ela, nunca havia se sentido assim.

No final da tarde a Mulher Maravilha retorna a Torre Da Liga onde encontra Shayera em uma das salas. Por incrível que pareça o dia estava extremamente calmo nenhum grande problema, nenhuma catástrofe iminente e a Torre estava igualmente calma.

Diana entrou na sala e Shayera estava no computador, como sempre trabalhando em algo.

- Shayera oi!

- Oi ! Ela respondeu estranhando a atitude de Diana, que aparentava alegria ao vê-la.

- Soube que o dia hoje foi bem calmo.

- Foi sim, o que é muito estranho...

Diana se sentou em uma cadeira próxima a Shayera e ficou observando-a e o que ela estava fazendo. Ela a observava atentamente.

- Nossa Shayera! Você está tão bonita.

Shayera pára o que está fazendo extremamente surpresa com o que acabara de ouvir e se vira para encarar Diana. Ela pensa em voz alta:

-" Meu Deus ela está me elogiando".

O que aconteceu com você Diana? O que você quer?

- Nada. Ela responde um tanto encabulada.

É sério só falei porque eu notei isso, você está ...diferente.

A Mulher Gavião ainda a encarava sèriamente. Diana continuou:

- Shayera, pensei que tivéssemos resolvido nossas diferenças a algum tempo e que tivéssemos nos tornado amigas depois de tudo.

- Tudo bem, digamos que tenhamos nos tornado amigas como você diz, está claro que você que alguma coisa de mim então fala logo o que é.

Shayera disse isso em tom calmo e amigável percebeu que algo perturbava a princesa amazona.

- Eu só quero conversar...

- Certo. Sobre o que?

- Sobre eu e ... Bruce.

- Eu sei que existe alguma coisa entre vocês dois.

- Não existe nada, ele evita qualquer aproximação,luta contra isso não quer nenhum tipo de envolvimento. Não é como o John que sabia o que queria em relação a você.

Shayera deu um leve sorriso e disse:

- É o Batman é praticamente inalcançável.

Diana pareceu desanimar e ela concluiu:

- Eu disse "praticamente", Diana não impossível. Mesmo com toda aquela aura de mistério e a armadura impenetrável ele é um homem e não é tão diferente assim dos outros, e quanto a você, Diana olhe pra você é praticamente uma Deusa não vai desistir tão facilmente não é? Tenho certeza que pode quebrar aquela armadura.

- Às vezes eu não sei como agir quando estou perto dele.

- Eu garanto que a sensação é a mesma para ele, se não for pior.

- Talvez seja, ele está tão acostumado a se preocupar com as pessoas a sua volta, teme que uma relação possa nos trazer problemas, já conversamos sobre isso . Ele não suporta a idéia de que as pessoas que ele ama possam ser usadas para atingi-lo.

- Esse é um risco que todos nós corremos, mas não podemos deixar de viver ou nos relacionar com pessoas por causa disso. Não é justo.

- Eu sei, mas ele já perdeu tanto...

Elas conversaram durante horas ali naquela sala, como duas amigas que embora nenhuma das duas admitisse de fato eram.

Alguns dias depois Diana decidiu por uma nova investida. Haveria uma grande festa no Museu histórico de Nova York, Diana e Bruce estavam na lista de convidados, ela por ser uma embaixadora e super heroína e ele por ser um bilionário com tendências filantrópicas .

O objetivo da tal festa era arrecadar fundos para ajudar as vítimas do tsuname que devastou vários países da Ásia. Aquelas pessoas não sabiam que os heróis haviam trabalhado muito no resgate às vitimas e na reconstrução das cidades devastadas, mas ainda havia muito o quê fazer.

Na Torre da Liga

Batman estava completamente absorto no trabalho, quando seu comunicador toca.

Piiiiiiiii

- Batman na escuta.

- Patrão Bruce, lamento incomodar mas devo lembrá-lo de que tem um compromisso para hoje à noite em Nov York.

- Compromisso? Ele parecia surpreso

- Sim senhor.

- Huff! O jantar, eu havia esquecido.

- Imaginei que sim senhor por isso tomei todas as providencias sua mala já está pronta assim como o seu smoking e tomei a liberdade de confirmar sua presença bem como de sua companheira no evento.

- Certo. Obrigado Alfred.

- Não há de que . O senhor tem apenas três horas para voltar para casa, pegar suas coisas e ir para o aeroporto. O jato está preparado e à sua espera.

- Eu já estou indo Alfred.

Alguns minutos depois Batman deixa a Torre e parte para casa, ao chegar tudo estava pronto como Alfred dissera.

Batman retirou seu uniforme e voltou a ser Bruce Wayne. Já no aeroporto.

- Estamos prontos para decolar Sr Wayne.

- Ótimo! Então vamos.

Quando já estava acomodado em umas das confortáveis poltronas do avião o telefone tocou.

- Alô!

- Bruce?

- Clark?? Como você conseguiu esse número?

Ele pode sentir pelo tom de voz que Clark estava rindo.

-Ora eu sou um repórter Bruce, você não é o único capaz de fazer uma investigação, eu tenho minhas fontes.

-Não gosto nada disso. Bruce parecia intrigado.

- Eu sei que não meu amigo. Então você está indo ao evento?

- Estou e você não vai?

- Não. Eu tenho outros planos. A liga será bem representada por você e Diana.

- Só por ela você quer dizer.Bruce Wayne vai a esse evento não o Batman.

- Você me entendeu Bruce. Tenho que ir agora. Depois nos falamos.

- Ok.

Uma hora mais tarde Bruce Wayne chega ao hotel em Nova York, ele é recebido e cumprimentado pelo gerente que estava empenhado em recepcionar de forma grandiosa seu seleto grupo de hóspedes que estavam ali para o tão falado evento. Bruce foi informado de que sua suíte estava pronta e ele imediatamente foi para lá, queria alguns momentos de paz e tranqüilidade antes de "enfrentar" a festa.

Ele entrou no quarto seguindo o funcionário do hotel que trazia suas malas, sem dar muita importância ao ambiente maravilhoso que estava, a suíte era digna de um rei.

Bruce deu uma gorjeta ao rapaz e o dispensou. Ao se virar ele viu que havia sobre a mesa dentro de um balde de gelo uma garrafa de champanhe, decidiu tomá-la para relaxar e ajudar a interpretar o papel do "playboy" excêntrico Bruce Wayne.

Mais tarde as 11:00 da noite, Bruce sai de sua suíte já devidamente trajado ainda tinha que buscar sua acompanhante e o carro já o aguardava.

Já na festa, que estava sendo realizada em um amplo salão no Metropolitan Museum, o lugar estava repleto de celebridades , políticos, astros do esporte e etc..que foram seguidos por inúmeros repórteres e fotógrafos.

" Bruce entrou na festa acompanhado de uma linda mulher, alta, loira e de olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Parecia ser uma dessas top models, ela usava um lindo vestido prateado que não era muito decotado mas era curto, uns cinco dedos acima dos joelhos. Ela é realmente linda."

Toda essa observação foi feita por alguém que estava no lado oposto do amplo salão, conversando com um grupo de pessoas.

"Quanto à Bruce ele estava lindo como sempre ele esbanja elegância e sofisticação, só assim sem a mascara era possível admirar seu belo rosto de feições fortes e seus maravilhosos olhos de um azul profundo no qual dava vontade de se perder como no mar.

Ele ainda não a viu, na verdade demorou muito para que ele a encontrasse em meio a tantas pessoas. Não queria perguntar, as pessoas não sabiam que Bruce Wayne e a Mulher Maravilha se conheciam.

Diana o observou durante muito tempo mas não se aproximou. Viu ele trocar beijos e caricias com aquela mulher, tudo muito discreto é verdade, mas aquilo feria Diana a fazia ficar com o coração apertado. Chegou a sentir raiva em alguns momentos, mas "com que direito?" ela pensava "não há nada entre nós dois". Ela afastou-se do grupo e foi até o bar, talvez uma taça de champanhe lhe fizesse bem.

Bruce não pôde deixar de reparar na bela mulher que estava à sua frente quando se aproximou do bar. Ela usava um lindo vestido longo e vermelho com um generoso decote que deixava à mostra suas costas e uma pele sedosa e perfeita. Ao se aproximar mais e parar ao seu lado ele a identifica.

- Diana!

Ele a olha fascinado, ela estava maravilhosa literalmente com os cabelos presos de uma forma muito elegante, uma leve maquiagem afinal ela já era linda naturalmente não precisava de muitos artifícios. Não trazia jóias apenas seus inseparáveis braceletes e discretos e pequenos brincos de brilhantes.

- Olá Bruce!

Ela respondeu virando-se para ele com uma feição séria mas tranqüila.

- Pensei que havia desistido de vir, não consegui encontrá-la quando cheguei.

- Você me procurou? ...Estranho eu o vi desde o primeiro momento em que pôs os pés aqui e você me pareceu bem ocupado.

Diana disse isso olhando e se referindo à mulher que estava com Bruce. Ele não disse nada, ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos até que uma voz diferente chamou por Diana.

- Charlie oi!

Diana sorriu ao ver aquele homem, isso incomodou Bruce.

- Você me concede esta dança?

-Claro Charlie. Com licença Sr Wayne.

Ela disse se afastando dele e segurando a mão de Charlie. Bruce caminhou de volta para a mesa onde estava com Natasha e outras pessoas.De lá ele não tirava os olhos de Diana que deslizava pelo salão nos braços de Charlie. Ele via a mão dele sobre as costas dela e isso o perturbava profundamente, o sorriso cínico e fácil que sempre acompanhava Bruce Wayne o havia abandonado, o que chamou a atenção de Natasha.

- Bruce o que houve? Por que ficou tão sério de repente?

- Não houve nada, acho que bebi demais só isso.

- Nós podemos sair daqui a pouco se você quiser e relaxar em um lugar mais tranqüilo. O que você acha?

- Mais tarde. Ele disse sem saber muito bem a que estava respondendo, continuava a encarar Diana enquanto tomava goles do que quer que estivesse em seu copo.

Natasha o estava provocando com caricias e frases ousadas ditas discretamente ao ouvido mas ele não as ouvia estava longe dali.

A musica acabou e Diana foi para uma mesa onde, ficou conversando com Charlie, eles haviam se conhecido na ONU e tornaram-se amigos. Charlie era funcionário do alto escalão do governo, como Bruce viria a descobrir mais tarde ao investigá-lo.

Os dois trocavam olhares de vez em quando cada um em sua mesa. Depois de todo o cerimonial que envolvia o evento Diana sentiu que havia cumprido o seu papel, despediu-se de todos os que estavam com ela e se retirou da festa indo para casa.

Bruce retirou-se logo depois acompanhado por Natasha, eles passariam a noite juntos, no quarto de hotel de Bruce. .

Na manhã seguinte Bruce acorda e Natasha ainda está em sua cama, ele parece impaciente quer que ela acorde e saia logo dali o que não demorou a acontecer. Natasha já "conhecia" Bruce à algum tempo, sabia das suas excentricidades e sabia que o que havia entre eles não era um relacionamento, era tudo muito casual, dois adultos livres que desfrutavam da companhia um do outro quando era conveniente para ambos, mera questão de oportunidade.

Depois que ela foi embora Bruce voltou-se para o lap-top que trazia consigo, voltou-se para o trabalho, queria saber como andavam as coisas em sua cidade natal.

Era estranho observar as mudanças nesse homem, ele parecia ter dupla personalidade, qualquer psiquiatra poderia diagnosticá-lo dessa forma à primeira vista, mas nós sabemos que se trata apenas de encenação, ele além de tudo que faz tão bem é um excelente ator. Era incrível ver como o sorriso fácil de garoto nascido em berço de ouro desaparecia completamente quando não era mais necessário usá-lo, a feição séria e sombria voltava à tona imediatamente, era como uma metamorfose instantânea.

Há alguns quilômetros dali, a princesa amazona de preparava para sair, ela recebeu um chamado para salvar um navio petroleiro no mar da Tailândia. Houve avarias no casco e havia risco de vazamento de óleo, o que seria devastador para o meio-ambiente.

Diana deu conta do trabalho sem precisar de ajuda, ela salvou os tripulantes do navio e evitou o vazamento.

Mais tarde ela voltou para o seu apartamento e no inicio da noite teve uma surpresa ao abrir a porta depois que a campainha tocou.

- Bruce!

Ele a fitou com cuidado sem dizer nada por um tempo. Ela usava uma blusinha azul claro e calças de um tecido leve e confortável, estava descalça e os cabelos estavam presos em um coque.

"Linda e sem qualquer artifício" ele pensou e logo depois disse:

- Oi!

Diana ainda estava com uma cara de surpresa quando disse:

- Entre. Achei que já tivesse voltado para Gothan.

- Não. Ele respondeu entrando no apartamento.

Eu ainda tinha coisas para fazer aqui.

- Ah claro! Mas então o que você veio fazer aqui em casa?

- Eu estava passando...

- Você estava passando? Na minha rua?

Ele olhou para ela sério e concluiu.

- ... eu quis saber como você estava, afinal não a vi sair da festa ontem.

- Você estava um tanto ocupado, não é? Por isso não viu.

Diana estava bastante serena sentada no sofá, ele permanecia em pé olhando para ela.

- Você também estava "ocupada"...

- Eu? Não, fui a festa sozinha e estava quase morrendo de tédio quando Charlie apareceu e me tirou para dançar.

- É vocês se divertiram...

- Tanto quanto você e sua amiga.

Bruce não gostou de ouvir aquilo,"erá que ela havia se "divertido"tanto quanto ele?"

Mas ele não demonstrou o seu incômodo, se sentou em uma poltrona com sua elegância característica e os dois continuaram a conversar

- É impressionante...Disse Diana com um leve sorriso e o encarando.

- O que é impressionante? Ele perguntou intrigado

Ela continuou olhando para ele durante alguns segundos antes de concluir...

- Sua atuação, ontem a noite foi a primeira oportunidade que eu tive de vê-lo como as outras pessoas o vêem.

Bruce arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e ela continuou...

- Você se transforma completamente, se não o conhecesse bem até eu acreditaria que você é um playboy excêntrico.

- Então você acha que eu sou um bom ator? Ele perguntou sério.

- Você é esplêndido. É diferente sabe, enquanto a maioria de nós tenta ter uma "vida normal" e se esconde atrás da máscara de super herói, você faz exatamente o contrário. Você é o herói que se esconde usando a máscara do playboy Bruce Wayne.

Bruce dá um leve sorriso, quase imperceptível.

- Eu disse a você que sou um garoto problemático.

- É você disse. E o fato de eu gostar tanto disso é um problema todo meu.

Eles se encaram mais uma vez. Diana morde os lábios inferiores, um pouco constrangida pelo que acabara de dizer. Bruce respirou fundo ao ver tal cena e como se despertasse de um transe e voltando a realidade ele disse:

- Diana nós já conversamos sobre isso...

Foi interrompido por ela

-Eu sei Bruce, já conheço o seu discurso do quanto eu sou fabulosa, uma mulher especial... mas você não me quer.

- Um homem seria louco se não quisesse uma mulher como você.

O olhar dele era malicioso e ao mesmo tempo triste, ele realmente acreditava que um relacionamento entre os dois seria impossível, não daria certo.

- Então você é louco????

Diana disse isso e se dirigiu ao pequeno bar que havia em sua sala , ela não costumava e não gostava de beber mas às vezes a ocasião pedia. Ela pegou uma garrafa e se serviu.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça

- Eu tenho que ir preciso voltar para Gothan.

Ele se levanta do sofá e caminha em direção a porta. Diana já havia largado a bebida, mal chegou a dar um gole, quando ele disse isso e virou-se para a porta ela suspirou fechando os olhos em sinal de desânimo.

- Eu acompanho você...

Ela tomou a dianteira para abrir a porta para ele, quando se inclinou para fazê-lo seus cabelos se soltaram e uma das alças da blusa que usava caiu levemente por seu ombro.

Bruce virou-se para se despedir e a viu tão linda que quase perdeu o fôlego. Ela estava muito próxima a ele, os cabelos negros cobriam parte de seu rosto.

Em um impulso não muito comum à ele Bruce fechou a porta atrás de si e segurou Diana pela cintura, trazendo-a para si e permitindo que seus corpos se tocassem.

Ela sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do dele de forma que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, mas seus lábios não se tocaram, não ainda... Então ele diz:

- Isso é uma loucura Diana, mas o fato é que eu não consigo mais resistir a atração que você exerce sobre mim.

Finalmente Diana o beija com um apetite voraz, um beijo ardente e longo e foi correspondida por ele, o que a deixou um tanto surpresa não achou que um homem calculista como ele fosse capaz de demonstrar tamanha paixão.

O longo beijo termina e Diana o pega pela mão conduzindo-o até seu quarto, não era como a majestosa suíte da mansão Wayne, mas era um quarto espaçoso e muito bem decorado. Diana o conduziu calmamente até a cama fazendo com que ele se deitasse, ela se posicionou sobre ele e voltaram a se beijar de forma carinhosa. Ela nunca havia sentido nada parecido e tudo estava apenas começando.

"Por Hera ... que boca é essa?" ela pensou enquanto se deliciava com os beijos dele.

Seus lábios já haviam se tocado antes mas não foi um beijo sério, foi um disfarce.Agora sim, agora era real, agora ele estava ali só para ela.

A posição se inverteu, agora Diana estava deitada, Bruce tira sua camisa exibindo sua excelente forma física e começa à despi-la lentamente ele queria admirar aquele corpo perfeito de Deusa sem perder nenhum detalhe. Ele a acariciou por inteira deixando a Mulher Maravilha extasiada, ela gemia envolta em tanta volúpia.

A excitação de Bruce era evidente em seu corpo, não havia dúvidas do quanto àquela mulher mexia com ele ou do quanto ele a desejava.

Após as carícias preliminares ambos sentiam-se preparados para o ato final, estavam alcançando o limite da excitação. Bruce acomodou-se entre as pernas de Diana com uma das mãos em sua coxa e ela permite a sua entrada que foi lenta e delicada a principio mas que se tornou mais vigorosa à medida que a excitação aumentava. Diana gemeu alto e apertou os lençóis brancos com as mãos quando alcançou o ápice. Ela ainda arfava e Bruce ainda estava sobre ela olhando-a nos olhos e acariciando seus cabelos

- Você está bem? Ele pergunta carinhosamente.

Ela o beija, a resposta era óbvia.

Logo eles adormeceram abraçados um ao outro, sentindo o calor um do outro.

Na manhã seguinte Bruce acorda muito cedo como de costume, ele já havia tomado um banho e se arrumado, deixou que Diana dormisse mais um pouco. Ficou observando o corpo perfeito dela que estava deitada de bruços e um fino lençol cobria apenas uma parte de seu corpo deixando à mostra suas costas.

Bruce se aproxima e se senta na cama acariciando com os dedos a pele macia dela e beijando suas costas. Diana despertou com a carícia, mas não abriu os olhos queria ver até onde ia aquilo.

"Que ótima maneira de acordar" ela pensou.

Ele continuou a beijá-la nas costas de baixo para cima até chegar na nuca.

Os lábios e a língua quente de Bruce em contato com sua pele a fizeram se arrepiar e sorrir.

- Bom Dia Princesa!

Ela ouviu a voz grave e ao mesmo tempo suave falar ao seu ouvido.

- Bom dia !

Ela se vira puxando o lençol para cobrir os seios.

- Dormiu bem? Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Maravilhosamente bem.

- Ótimo! Eu também dormi, como a muito tempo não acontecia.

- Por que se levantou tão cedo,já está arrumado, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não aconteceu nada, mas infelizmente eu tenho que voltar para Gothan tenho uma reunião na Wayne Interprises da qual não posso fugir.

- Eu sei você me disse isso ontem antes de tudo acontecer...

- Sobre o que aconteceu...

Ela o interrompe beijando-o e depois diz:

- O que aconteceu aqui foi Ma-ra-vi-lho-so.

Ela acariciava o rosto dele e beijava-o enquanto falava.

-...Faça uma coisa por mim Bruce, faça por nós dois? Tente não racionalizar o que houve aqui entre nós, vamos deixar acontecer naturalmente.

Ele sorri e retribui aos carinhos dela.

- Eu vou tentar, prometo que vou.

Eles se beijam mais uma vez, um beijo longo e profundo depois se abraçam e Diana começa a beijar o pescoço e a nuca de Bruce fazendo com que ele gemesse baixinho:

- Pára com isso Diana ou eu não vou conseguir mais sair daqui.

- Tudo bem. Então vai logo para sua reunião antes que eu resolva prendê-lo aqui.

Ela diz e volta a deitar-se fazendo cara de emburrada mas estava evidente que era charme.

- Nós nos falamos depois .

Ele se inclina e lhe dá mais um beijo, se levanta pega o palitó e sai retornando para Gothan em seu jatinho particular.


	14. Chapter 14

Algumas semanas se passaram, Bruce e Diana mantiveram a discrição quanto a seu tão recente relacionamento.

Em mais um dia comum de trabalho na Torre, cada um estava em seu posto executando suas tarefas. Shayera estava na ponte de comando com Jo´n, mas parecia extremamente distraída, vinha se sentindo estranha nos últimos dias, diferente como Diana mencionou. Naquele instante algo passou pela sua cabeça, até aquele momento não havia pensado nisso. Um leve sorriso brotou em sua face. Ela levantou-se da cadeira e avisou a Jo´n:

- Jo´n eu vou sair por um instante, preciso averiguar algo.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu volto já.

Shayera entrou em uma grande sala de paredes brancas e muito bem iluminadas, logo que entrou avistou em uma parte isolada da sala uma figura coberta dos pés a cabeça com roupas anti-contaminação. Ela se aproxima da parede de vidro e aperta o botão de um comunicador.

- Olá!

Ele olha para ela e acena, indicando que irá sair do isolamento. Shayera se afasta da porta e ele sai de lá retirando a máscara.

- Olá Shayera!

- O que estava fazendo lá? Parecia perigoso.

- E é, de certa forma. Eu estou pesquisando uma nova espécie de vírus alienígena.

Mas a que devo a honra dessa visita?

- Eu preciso confirmar uma coisa e preciso que me ajude.

- Ok

Shayera conversa com Dr Meia Noite e conta sobre suas suspeitas, ele prepara Shayera para a retirada de sangue para a análise.Enquanto isso continuam a conversa.

- E então, o John já sabe?

Shayera sorri.

- Ainda não, eu quero ter certeza antes de qualquer coisa.

- Pronto. Ele diz quando termina de recolher a amostra.

Eu vou enviar agora para análise e assim que tiver o resultado aviso a você.

- Certo. Obrigada Dr Meia Noite!

Ela sai do setor médico e retorna a seu posto, milhões de coisas passam por sua cabeça, tudo mudaria em sua vida, absolutamente tudo.

Um alerta é emitido na Torre da Liga, Grod e a Sociedade do crime atacaram uma industria tecnológica em Metrópolis a fim de roubar certos artefatos bélicos. Todos os heróis foram acionados e partiram para o local. Grod em sua arrogância costumeira dava ordens aos vilões de baixo escalão como se fossem peças em um tabuleiro de xadrês. Ele tinha total desprezo pela vida humana, matou vários dos guardas que protegiam as instalações num piscar de olhos o que deixou o Superman indignado. Este por sua vez atacou Grod sem piedade e deixou o grande macaco atônito.

Mulher Maravilha lutava com Giganta, Mulher Gavião com Manta Negra, Lanterna Verde vs Sinestro, Jo´n vs Bizarro, Flash vs Geleira e Batman vs Coringa.

A luta durou horas e mais uma vez os vilões foram derrotados, ao final os heróis retornaram à Torre e ao chegarem lá John e Shayera têm uma surpresa.

- Carter! Ela diz sorrindo e visivelmente surpresa.

- Olá Shayera! Ele diz também sorrindo e contendo a enorme vontade de abraçá-la.

John observava à cena calado e muito sério, Carter o vê e o cumprimenta, John responde friamente e se retira não sem antes olhar Shayera bem fundo nos olhos.

Carter aproveita a oportunidade para se aproximar de Shayera e a abraça, ela corresponde.Após soltá-la Carter diz:

- Não achei que fosse possível Shayera mas você está a cada dia mais linda.

- Só você vê isso Carter. Ela diz meio encabulada.

Eu não mudei nada desde a última vez que nos vimos.

- Mudou sim. Você está muito diferente, está sorrindo mais.

- É pode ser.

Eles se sentam no refeitório e continuam a conversar.

- Me conta, o que você tem feito? Estava no Egito?

- Fiquei lá por algum tempo depois que fui embora, mas nas últimas semanas eu estive em uma escavação na Etiópia.

E por aqui, como vão as coisas? Eu soube que houve muita agitação por aqui, ouvi sobre o que aconteceu com você, lamentei não ter ficado sabendo antes e não ter estado aqui.

- De fato aconteceram muitas coisas ruins, mas muitas boas também.

Shayera tinha um sorriso doce estampado no rosto ao dizer isso. Carter logo compreendeu...

- Você e John voltaram não é? Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, ele continuou..

- Por isso tanta hostilidade comigo, ele me considera uma ameaça mas não há motivo algum, se ele soubesse...

- Não se preocupe com John, ele é assim mesmo desconfiado e extremamente ciumento.

- No lugar dele, tendo você como mulher me sentiria da mesma forma. Eu o entendo, se você quiser eu posso falar com ele.

- Não vai ser necessário Carter, mas me diga o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Além de ver você?...ele sorri quando diz isso. Eu precisava de ajuda em algo então vim falar com Jo´n, creio que ele possa me dar auxilio.

Eles conversaram durante horas, Shayera nem percebeu que já havia anoitecido. Carter foi conversar com o Marciano e Shayera passou a percorrer os corredores do complexo à procura de John, o que foi inútil porque ele já havia voltado para casa.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores ela encontra o Flash

- Está procurando O John? Ele pergunta.

- Estava, mas já soube que ele retornou à Terra.

- É...já tem muito tempo que ele foi...a cara dele não estava nada boa Shay. Ele não gostou nada de ver aquele tal de Carter aqui e muito menos de ver você dando tanta atenção a ele.

- Ah! Até você Wally. Carter é só um amigo e sempre foi amável comigo.

- Amável sei...Flash dá um risinho irônico.

- Não vou destratá-lo só porque vocês dois ciumentos bobos não gostam dele.

Shayera diz isso sorrindo, ela segura o rosto de Flash e lhe dá um beijo fraternal. Ele fica com aquela cara de bobo já tão conhecida por todos o que fazia Shayera gostar ainda mais dele.

- Eu tenho que ir agora Wally. Boa Noite!

- Boa Noite Shay!

Uma hora mais tarde Shayera chega à casa de John que também tornara-se sua após algum tempo, ela passava mais tempo lá do que em qualquer outro lugar. Tudo estava silencioso e apenas uma fraca luz de luminária estava acesa na sala.

Shayera vai para o quarto e encontra a tv ligada e John dormindo, pelo menos parecia que estava. Ela evitou fazer barulho enquanto tirava a roupa e ia ao banheiro tomar um banho.

Quando ela sai do banheiro está vestida apenas com uma confortável blusa de malha e calcinha, ela deita ao lado de John e o olha carinhosamente ele estava mesmo dormindo.

" Seu bobo" ela pensa e sorri depois desliga a tv e logo adormece.

Duas da manhã...

Shayera acorda e percebe que John não está na cama, olha o relógio que está no criado mudo, se levanta e vai atrás dele. Ela o encontra na sala, sentado em uma poltrona assistindo tv. Shayera o observa de longe por um instante e pergunta:

- Por que está acordado à uma hora dessas?

Ele olha para ela rapidamente mas logo se volta para tv trocando os canais.

- Eu perdi o sono.

Shayera se aproximou dele tirando o controle de suas mãos e sentando-se em seu colo. Ela perguntou muito séria olhando para ele.

- O que fez você perder o sono?

John respirou fundo inclinando a cabeça para trás e recostando na poltrona, não queria responder a essa pergunta mas Shayera insistia em uma resposta olhando fixamente para ele.Depois de alguns segundos de relutância, sua resposta veio através de uma outra pergunta:

- O que ele estava fazendo lá?

Shayera sorriu, sabia o quanto John era ciumento particularmente em relação a Carter e achou graça do incômodo dele, no fundo saber que aquele homem que ela amava tanto tinha ciúmes dela fazia bem ao seu ego. Ela respondeu irônica e provocadora.

- Além de me ver?

A feição de John endureceu e sua respiração ficou alterada, ele olhava Shayera nos olhos e ela percebendo o que sua "brincadeira" causara tratou de remediar a situação, calma e carinhosamente ela voltou a ficar séria e olhando John nos olhos disse.

- John por favor, ele foi lá porque precisava de ajuda em algo e queria falar com Jo´n, não foi atrás de mim. Não acredito que você tenha ficado tão perturbado com a presença dele lá. Ficou acordado que ele teria acesso à Liga sempre que precisasse você sabe disso.

- Nem eu, nem Batman concordamos com isso Shayera. Eu não confio nesse cara.

- Você e Batman desconfiam até da própria sombra

Shayera acariciava o rosto de John enquanto conversavam, ela queria acalmá-lo.

- Poder ser, mas de qualquer forma não me agrada nada que ele fique te rondando, ele é obcecado por você . Seja lá o que aconteceu entre vocês dois antes ele quer que aconteça de novo.

Shayera ficou surpresa com o que ouviu, não achou que John imaginasse que havia acontecido algo entre ela e Carter, mas ela se conteve e agiu normalmente.

- Você acha que eu posso não resistir a alguma investida dele, é isso?

- Não, claro que não. Só não acredito que ele tenha se conformado tão facilmente em perder a "alma gêmea" dele para outro homem.

- Ele não pode perder o que ele nunca teve John, eu sei me defender muito bem. Quanto à você não precisa ter ciúmes dele...beijos muitos beijos quentes...Eu te amo e nunca deixei de ser sua desde que o conheci.

Eles continuam ali se beijando e trocando caricias, John estava mais calmo agora Shayera sabia bem como lidar com ele.

No dia seguinte pela manhã Shayera foi chamada por Dr Meia Noite ao setor médico, ele já tinha o resultado dos exames. Assim que chegou à Torre ela foi logo para lá, o coração estava disparado pela ansiedade.

Ao chegar à sala o médico lhe entrega o exame, ela lê, "positivo" um sorriso de imensa felicidade invade seu rosto .

Dr Meia Noite diz:

- Parabéns mamãe!

- Obrigada! Ela diz emocionada e sai da sala tentando esconder sua euforia, tinha que se acalmar e pensar na melhor forma de dizer a John que finalmente o filho deles estava à caminho.

Shayera estava em uma sala quando Diana entrou.

- E então Shayera, já tem o resultado?

- Já. Eu estou mesmo grávida

- Parabéns! Disse a Mulher Maravilha sorrindo e abraçando a amiga.

Sim amigas, elas tornaram- se amigas e até confidentes apesar das diferenças gritantes entre elas.

- Eu disse que você estava diferente naquele dia, era esse o motivo.

- É,eu acho que já desconfiava mas tinha medo de admitir.

- Sua vida vai mudar totalmente agora Shayera

- Eu sei. Isso dá um certo medo... mas eu estou muito feliz com essa gravidez.

Ela acariciava o ventre enquanto conversavam.

John ainda não havia voltado, estava em uma missão do outro lado da galáxia junto com Superman e Jo´n. Shayera estava ansiosa, queria vê-lo logo para contar a novidade.

Horas mais tarde eles retornam, após uma breve reunião para relatar o que aconteceu na missão, cada um foi para o seu lado.

John foi para o alojamento, queria tomar um banho e embora estivesse cansado seu "plantão" assim como o de Shayera só acabaria na manhã seguinte.

Ele já havia saído do banho e vestia-se quando Shayera entrou no quarto, ela parecia calma e serena.

John estava vestido com a roupa civil, pegou seu anel colocou no dedo e ativou seu uniforme. Shayera ainda o olhava sem dizer nada.

- O que foi ? Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Tenho uma coisa pra te contar.

Ele imediatamente ficou sério e se aproximou dela, o que ela tinha a dizer era a última coisa que passara pela sua cabeça naquele momento.

- O que é? Ele a olhava fixamente, Shayera agora começava a ficar nervosa.

"É melhor falar de uma vez", pensava. Ela mordeu os lábios como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa, John conhecia tais sinais.

- Shayera o que houve? Me diga.

- Eu ... ela respirou fundo,... estou grávida.

Ele continuou olhando para ela sem demonstrar qualquer reação por alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade para Shayera, ela desconhecia esta sensação se sentia tão frágil estava trêmula.

- John você ouviu o que eu disse? Diga alguma coisa.

Ela sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e ela nem sequer sabia o motivo.

John se aproximou mais dela e respondeu:

- Eu ouvi, você está grávida isso quer dizer que eu vou ser pai.

John a abraçou sorrindo

- Por que você está chorando Shay? Deveria estar feliz, você não quer esse filho?

- Claro que sim, eu não sei porque estou chorando.

Shayera enterra seu rosto no peito de John ela não sabe de onde surgiu essa avalanche de emoções, John ergue seu rosto segurando seu queixo e a beija depois diz em seu ouvido.

- Tem idéia do quanto você está me fazendo feliz nesse momento? Você vai me dar um filho... isso é maravilhoso.

Ambos sabiam que isso aconteceria, era apenas questão de tempo mas era diferente estar ali dividindo aquele momento tão especial, uma coisa nova e maravilhosa para os dois.

John esqueceu completamente o seu profissionalismo e o fato de estar em local de trabalho, ele beijou a mulher que amava, a mãe de seu filho tão intensamente como nunca havia feito enquanto lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

No dia seguinte pela manhã, John e Shayera estavam em casa conversando sobre o bebê.

- Você vai se afastar da Liga não é?

- Claro... que não. John não comece a querer me colocar em uma redoma de proteção tá, eu estou grávida, não doente ou inválida.

Eles estavam na cama, John puxa Shayera para perto de si, ela acomodou a cabeça no peito dele e sentiu o beijo em sua testa.

- Você está louca se pensa que vou permitir que faça trabalho de campo nesse estado.

- E o que você pretende fazer pra me impedir, me amarrar?

Shayera o estava provocando.

- Se for preciso... aliás,você já sabia que estava grávida quando enfrentamos o Grod e a Sociedade do Crime?

- Eu desconfiava da gravidez mas não tinha certeza.

- Não acredito que tenha feito isso. Shayera olhe pra mim.

Ela obedeceu.

- Eu falei sério, você não pode continuar participando das missões,é muito perigoso,precisa pensar no nosso filho agora.

Shayera sorriu com ternura para ele e disse:

- Eu sei papai. Não se preocupe não pretendo me envolver nas missões pelo menos não fisicamente.

Dois dias depois uma reunião fez com que todos os membros fundadores comparecessem à Torre. Ao término da reunião Superman diz:

- Bom, acho que podemos agora falar de um assunto mais agradável não é? Eu fico muito feliz em comunicar a todos que nossa "família" ganhará mais um membro. O filho de John e Shayera está a caminho.

- Cara, quer dizer então que eu vou ser tio. Disse Flash provocando o riso de todos.

- Vai sim. Shayera confirma com um imenso sorriso estampado no rosto.

Flash levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi abraçar a amiga. Todos os cumprimentaram pela grande novidade. Superman olhava para Shayera fixamente e parecia muito concentrado, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma pergunta:

- Você o está vendo não é?

Ele respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Desculpe Shayera eu não resisti.

-Tudo bem. Ela disse ainda sorrindo.

John leva sua mão ao ventre de Shayera e diz:

- Nesse momento eu invejo o seu poder de ver através das coisas...

A reunião foi encerrada e todos voltaram a seus afazeres.

Naquele dia, no início da noite belos olhos azuis fitavam um corpo nu durante o banho. A fumaça provocada pela água quente embaçava o espelho e a fina cerâmica que revestia a parede. Após alguns minutos de observação, uma voz ecoa pelo local:

- Por que você não entra aqui ao invés de ficar aí me olhando?

Quem observava se espantou ao ouvir isso, não achou que sua presença tivesse sido notada mas atendeu prontamente ao convite livrando-se das roupas e entrando no Box.Eles se abraçam e ele diz com uma voz suave que quase a fez derreter-se.

- Eu senti saudades...

- Eu também. Como você soube que eu estava aqui?

- Você não percebe quando está sendo observada? Era uma pergunta retórica.

Diana sorriu docemente para ele e pendeu a cabeça para trás sentindo a água quente cair em seu rosto e deslizar por todo o seu corpo.

Bruce utiliza um sabonete liquido e desliza sua mão pela pele macia de Diana tornando-a ainda mais perfumada. Eles trocam beijos calorosos, a língua de Bruce provocava sensações deliciosas nela tocando as partes mais sensíveis de seu corpo. Os dedos dela passeavam pelos cabelos dele enquanto ele "brincava" entre as suas pernas. Diana não conseguia se conter e gemia alto.

Bruce ergueu-se e voltou a beijá-la na boca, tocava aqueles lábios rosados como se fosse a fruta mais doce que já experimentara. Diana estava em êxtase, os beijos de Bruce eram simplesmente deliciosos, quentes e molhados, carregados de malícia...

Ele subitamente interrompe os beijos e desliga a ducha, abre a porta do Box e pega uma toalha envolvendo Diana para secá-la. Pega uma toalha para si, uma atitude que causa estranheza na princesa que pergunta apreensiva:

- O que foi Bruce? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele aproxima-se dela com um sorriso nos lábios e a beija.

- Não aconteceu nada Princesa, eu quero ir para cama só isso.

Ele faz com que ela se vire em direção ao quarto e caminhe até a cama , retira a toalha que cobria o corpo dela e a abraça por trás beijando sua nuca e um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo da princesa amazona.

Diana sente a excitação de Bruce quando ele pressiona seu corpo contra o dela, ela se vira e beija a boca dele enquanto sua mão acariciava seu tórax e ia descendo ..., dessa vez foi Bruce quem sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e isso o fez gemer.

Os dois se deitam e Diana está sobre Bruce, seus corpos agora estão perfeitamente encaixados e eles sentem um prazer indescritível juntos.

Depois do gozo mútuo os dois continuaram deitados, trocando carícias e conversando. Ela estava deitada e ele a abraçava por trás falando ao seu ouvido e alisando seus lindos cabelos.

- Você não pareceu surpreso ao ouvir Superman falar sobre a gravidez de Shayera...

Diana disse.

- Nem você.

- É , ela me contou à alguns dias.Você então já sabia?

- Já. Ele riu com a afirmativa e depositou um beijo nas costas dela.

- Como você descobriu?

- Diana é meu trabalho saber tudo o que acontece naquele lugar.

- É mesmo Sr Wayne? Ela disse sorrindo e se aconchegando mais a ele concluiu:

- Eu fiquei feliz por eles...

- Eu também, eles foram corajosos em levar o relacionamento à diante depois de tantos problemas... Agora me diz uma coisa, como você entrou aqui?

- Alfred me recebeu e me deixou entrar.

- Estranho ele não ter me avisado...

Diana se vira para encará-lo.

- Você acha que ele sabe o que está acontecendo aqui? Ela pergunta mostrando um pouco de vergonha e timidez.

Bruce dá um leve sorriso e a beija, ele se divertia ao observar certas contradições em Diana ela era uma mulher poderosa, determinada e auto suficiente em muitos aspectos, mas por vezes se mostrava inexperiente e insegura como uma adolescente.

- Ele com certeza sabe, se tem alguém que sabe tudo sobre mim esse alguém é o Alfred.

- Ele é um doce e te ama muito...

- Eu sei.

- Hummmmmmmm

Diana dá um suspiro profundo e se espreguiça na cama.

- Está cansada?

- Não. Ela responde de forma manhosa se aninhando nos braços musculosos dele.

- Ótimo! Porque eu quero você bem acordada princesa...


	15. Chapter 15

Dois meses depois em um dia normal na Torre da Liga, John retornava de uma missão quando foi abordado por Vixen, ela estava em um corredor tinha acabado de retornar a Torre depois de um longo período de afastamento. Ela estava séria e parecia até um tanto triste.

- Oi John!

- Mari ?! Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado.

- É eu cheguei hoje. Nós podemos conversar?

- Claro. Ele disse calmamente.

Eles foram até uma sala e iniciaram uma conversa.

- Já fazia algum tempo que não nos víamos. Como você está?

- Eu estou muito bem.

- Imagino que sim. Eu fiquei sabendo sobre a gravidez da Shayera, não foi exatamente uma surpresa não é?

John sorriu...

- Não exatamente, mas foi maravilhoso da mesma forma quando eu recebi a notícia.

O sorriso dele se tornou ainda mais evidente, demonstrando toda a felicidade que o Lanterna Verde sentia. Vixen sabia que ele estava feliz e realizado e isso a machucava de certa forma, queria-o tanto para si mas essa realidade tornava seu sonho improvável. A alegria dele era tamanha quase palpável. No inicio ela achou que pudesse competir com Shayera afinal era tão mulher quanto ela, mas agora via que a relação dos dois era muito mais profunda do que a sua jamais fora. John a amava de verdade e eles esperavam o primeiro filho.

Subitamente ela despertou de seus pensamentos e disse:

- Você deve estar ansioso..

- Muito. Mal posso esperar pra ter ele aqui, pra ver o rostinho dele e colocá-lo no colo.

Vixen forçou um sorriso, sua vontade era de agarrá-lo e beijar aquela boca que a deixava louca. Respirou fundo tentando conter o impulso e disse:

- Eu acho que todos estamos ansiosos pelo nascimento dele. Não vejo a hora de conhecer Rex Stweart, se for como você teremos mais um belo homem em nosso meio.

John a olhou nos olhos, notou a malicia contida em suas palavras mas não deu atenção.

- Eu preciso ir Mari.

- Eu sei. A gente se vê por aí.

Ela se aproxima e dá um beijo no rosto dele, que age naturalmente e sai da sala onde estavam. Mari continua por mais algum tempo lá pensando.

John termina o relatório e vai para casa, quando chega lá encontra Shayera no quarto, deitada e com o lap-top no colo. John estranhou o fato ...

- Oi ! Ele disse parado à porta.

- Oi amor! Já chegou?

Ele se aproximou sentando-se ao lado dela e acariciando seu rosto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você está na cama?

Shayera não respondeu imediatamente continuou mexendo no computador, o que deixou John nervoso.

- Shayera!!

Ela então parou e olhou para ele.

- Não aconteceu nada. Eu estou ótima.

- Tem certeza ?

- Absoluta. Não foi você quem disse para eu ficar quietinha e não me meter em apuros ou você me amarraria à cama?

- Foi, mas desde quando você me obedece? Não é normal você estar na cama à uma hora dessas. Eu fiquei preocupado.

Ela sorri largamente.

- Você ficou preocupado foi? Fazia uma cara travessa enquanto o beijava.

John a fitou sério.

- Você acha o fato de eu me preocupar engraçado?

- Não. Ela dá uma pausa e continua.

Eu sei que você só quer proteger a mim e ao nosso filho mas eu não fiquei mais frágil por causa da gravidez John, eu estou ótima. Não adianta você querer me colocar em uma redoma de proteção porque eu não vou aceitar isso e você sabe.

- É eu sei. Não vou discutir com você porque é inútil.

Ela sorri docemente, aquele rostinho de anjo esconde uma personalidade fortíssima que John conhece muito bem. Eles se abraçam e ela diz:

- Eu te amo muito, sabia?

- Sei...

Piiiii Piiiiiiii O comunicador de John toca e ele atende .

- Pode falar Jo´n.

- Preciso que retorne à Torre imediatamente.

- Eu acabei de sair daí...

- É urgente.

- Tudo bem eu estou indo.

John olha para Shayera e informa:

- Eu tenho que ir.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei, ele não disse.

Ele dá um beijo carinhoso nela para se despedir e ouve:

- Se precisar de ajuda me avise ta?

- Aviso sim com certeza. Ele disse ironicamente o que a fez rir.


	16. Chapter 16

Minutos depois John foi tele-transportado para a Torre, chegando lá ele logo quis saber qual era a urgência.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

Jo´n responde.

- Você sabe o que é aquilo? Ele apontava para o Hangar da Torre onde havia uma nave.

John olha aquilo surpreso e apreensivo responde:

- Parece uma nave thanagariana...

- Você está certo.

- Como ela veio parar aqui? Quem a trouxe?

John já estava nervoso imaginava que tivessem vindo atrás de Shayera.

- Uma jovem veio nela, entrou em contato conosco perguntando sobre a Shayera.

- E ela disse o que quer?

- Não. Ela afirma que só fala com a Shayera e como você sabe não sou capaz de ler a mente dela.

- De jeito nenhum ela vai se aproximar da Shayera. Onde ela está agora?

- Isolada em uma de nossas salas. Ela não portava armas e não ofereceu resistência a nossa custodia.

- O Batman está com ela agora, se ele não conseguir fazer com que ela fale ninguém vai.

John e os outros se encaminharam à sala e ficaram observando pelo lado de fora através do vidro, enquanto Batman tentava arrancar alguma informação da garota.

O Lanterna Verde analisava com os olhos aquela jovem Thanagariana, ela usava um traje branco exatamente igual ao que Shayera usava quando ainda era uma oficial. Tinha o símbolo do gavião dourado estampado no peito e ela também usava uma mascara, mas ainda assim era possível observar que ela tinha lindos olhos verdes como esmeraldas. A presença daquela jovem ali intrigava John, se antes ele já se preocupava com possíveis retaliações por parte dos inimigos, agora os cuidados eram redobrados. Questionava-se sobre o motivo da aparição daquela mulher ali.

Lá dentro...

Batman faz perguntas a jovem.

- Você não vai mesmo dizer quem é e o que está fazendo aqui?

A garota apenas o encarava tranqüilamente, parecia não temer o homem morcego.

Jo´n e Flash entraram na sala e imediatamente a jovem olhou para eles. Batman continuava a fazer perguntas mas sem usar um tom ameaçador, era apenas como uma conversa. John permaneceu do lado de fora observando.Flash disse:

- Talvez ela não entenda nossa língua, vocês já pensaram nisso?

- Ela compreende muito bem o que dizemos Flash, ela só não quer falar. Jo´n disse.

- Hei gata! Por que você não fala com a gente ? Nós somos legais, a menos que você tenha vindo fazer algum mal a Shayera, aí nós vamos ter problemas, não é pessoal?

Nesse momento John entrou na sala com a feição muito séria e encarando a moça , esta por sua vez olhou para ele e sorriu abertamente. Não houve alteração na face de John que continuava a olhar para ela com severidade.

- Você deve ser o Lanterna Verde? Ela perguntou.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a reação da garota ao ver John e ele ainda mais sério disse:

- Isso mesmo, e você posso saber quem é?

- Eu me chamo Liandra e se você é John Stewart como eu penso, acho que isso faz de mim sua ...cunhada.

Todos se entre olharam mas John não parou de encarar a garota. Flash indagou confuso:

- Como é que é?

- Eu sou a irmã mais nova da Shayera. Creio que ela já tenha falado de mim pra você, não?

Ela disse isso olhando para John que ainda demonstrava desconfiança.

- Você sabia que a Shayera tinha uma irmã John? Perguntou o Marciano.

- Sim eu sabia. Por que você não disse logo quem era?

- Desculpe. Thanagarianos também são desconfiados eu queria falar apenas com a minha irmã ou com você. Onde está a Shayera? Eu quero vê-la.

- Ela não está aqui. Disse Batman que até então só observava tudo,também cheio de desconfiança.

A garota olhou séria para ele e depois se virou para John.

- Pode me levar até ela John?

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou fitando-a e em um movimento rápido a jovem retirou a máscara e olhando fixamente para John disse:

- Você não confia em mim não é? Eu não o culpo, depois de tudo o que aconteceu mas olhe pra mim eu vim aqui para ver a minha irmã, você não faz idéia do que eu tive que fazer para estar aqui agora.

John identificou na garota o mesmo jeito de Shayera, o mesmo olhar. Ele respirou fundo e disse:

- Não leve a mal mas a Shayera foi seqüestrada e quase morta pelos seus irmãos Thanagarianos, então não posso evitar o ceticismo.

- Eu entendo.

John se aproximou de um painel eletrônico e ativou o comunicador.

- Shayera?

- Oi John. O que houve ?

- Preciso que venha a Torre agora. Tudo bem?

- Ora..ora você precisa da minha ajuda em alguma coisa? Ela disse rindo.

Ele também sorriu e respondeu.

- Preciso sim.

- Tudo bem. Eu estou indo.

Liandra sorriu e agradeceu a John. O Marciano retornou à ponte para ativar o tele transporte.

Quando Shayera chegou foi cumprimentada por alguns membros que ali estavam, já havia alguns dias que ela não aparecia lá. Ela virou-se para Jo´n e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu? Onde está o John?

- Não houve nada grave. Ele está no nível dois, venha comigo.

Logo eles chegaram à sala e Shayera ficou extremamente surpresa ao entrar e fitava a garota fixamente.

- Não reconhece a sua irmãzinha Shayera?

- Liandra ?! Shayera sorria, mal podia acreditar no que via, ela aproximou-se da irmã e a abraçou.

- Meu Deus como você cresceu! Olhe só pra você.

- Ah Shayera! Eu achei que nunca mais fosse vê-la minha irmã.

- Eu também. Não achei que fosse ver nenhum de vocês.

Como veio parar aqui?

- É uma longa história...

- Bom já que você não é nenhuma louca atrás de vingança e querendo eliminar a Shayera, nós já podemos ir. Disse o Batman

- Vocês acharam que era alguém querendo me matar? Indagou Shayera ainda sorrindo e olhando para o homem morcego.

- Diante dos acontecimentos anteriores, não é muito difícil imaginar algo assim. Ele respondeu e concluiu.

- Eu estou voltando a Terra, se precisarem de mim...

Todos saíram da sala, restando apenas Shayera, a irmã e John que ainda observava as duas recostado a uma cadeira e com os braços cruzados.

- Ele é sempre tão sério assim ou ainda está desconfiado de mim Shayera?

A Mulher Gavião olha para John e com um sorriso responde:

- Não se preocupe. Ele é muito sério sim e desconfiado também. Não é?

Ele olha para ela e dá um leve sorriso, se levanta e diz:

- Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer e vocês devem ter muito o quê conversar. Vou deixá-las sozinhas.

Ele se aproxima de Shayera e coloca a mão em seu ombro acariciando-o levemente, ela leva sua mão ao encontro da dele e diz:

- Acho que vou para casa John, assim ficaremos mais à vontade.

- Tudo bem. Nos vemos depois então.

Ele olhou para a "cunhada" sorriu levemente e saiu.

Depois de alguns minutos Shayera foi para casa acompanhada de sua irmã. Liandra ficou muito curiosa sobre tudo na vida terrestre da irmã. Elas sentaram-se na sala e ficaram conversando.

- Você se adaptou bem a vida na Terra não é Shayera?

- Me adaptei sim. Eu gosto muito desse planeta e das pessoas. Tenho tudo o que preciso aqui, amigos, uma casa...

- O John... A irmã a interrompeu, Shayera riu e concordou.

- É. O John sim e agora o nosso filho. Essa é a minha família agora.

- Você não sente falta de casa?

- Claro que sinto Linadra, sinto muita falta. Eu fiquei com esse vazio durante muito tempo e nunca alimentei esperanças de voltar a Thanagar e rever minha família e meu lar. Eu fiquei sozinha durante muito tempo depois que Thalak e os outros tentaram dominar a Terra, as pessoas me odiaram, julgaram que eu as tinha traído e algumas até hoje ainda pensam assim.

- E o John?

- Ele ficou muito decepcionado com tudo, também deixou de confiar em mim., ele foi agressivo a principio mas depois que tudo acabou eu só conseguia ver tristeza nos olhos dele e decepção. Com certeza foram os piores momentos da minha vida e o pior que tive que enfrentar naquela época, foi o olhar cheio de mágoa dele.

- Vocês devem ter brigado feio...

- Não. Não houve discussão, não houve briga nem nada disso, mas não tinha como continuar. Eu me afastei da Liga antes que eles tivessem a chance de me expulsar e me isolei de tudo por muito tempo.

Shayera tinha uma feição triste ao lembrar desses acontecimentos, fora uma época difícil.

- Durante esse tempo ele nunca procurou você?

- Ele não fazia idéia de onde eu estava e acho que mesmo que soubesse não me procuraria naquele momento. Eu achei que nunca mais voltaria, mas um dia eu precisei voltar para ajudar um amigo, foi quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez depois de mais de um ano e ele já estava envolvido com outra pessoa...

mas vamos deixar isso de lado, não gosto de recordar esse período.

Me diz como e por que você resolveu vir atrás de mim?

- Os boatos correm as galáxias minha irmã. Chegou ao nosso conhecimento o que aconteceu com você, aquela emboscada. Eu fiquei furiosa Shayera queria de qualquer forma descobrir os responsáveis e durante as minhas investigações soube que os membros da Liga haviam te resgatado e estavam cuidando de você. A princípio achei que você tinha morrido, quando soube do resgate fiquei aliviada e a partir daí fiquei acompanhando à distância do modo que eu pude, fiquei sabendo sobre o John e mais recentemente sobre a gravidez. Contei aos nossos pais.

A face de Shayera mudou, ficando muito séria.

- Não devia ter feito isso.

- Eu não consegui me conter

- Eles devem me amaldiçoar todos os dias. Não realizei nada do que eles planejaram para mim.

- Nossa mãe não amaldiçoa você Shayera, ela sente muito a sua falta. Eu contei tudo a ela, disse que viria procurar você e ela me apoiou, mesmo sem o conhecimento do nosso pai.

- Eu também sinto falta dela...

Lágrimas se formavam no canto dos olhos de Shayera enquanto ouvia sua irmã e falava:

- Eu lamento o fato de nunca mais poder vê-la ou falar com ela, mas não posso e não vou ficar remoendo isso,o destino quis que tudo acontecesse dessa forma. A terra é o meu lar agora, tudo o que eu mais amo está aqui.

Neste momento John chega em casa, entrando pela porta da frente, ele não usava uniforme.

- Oi! Shayera disse.

- Oi! Tudo bem por aqui?

Ele se aproximou e beijou Shayera sob o olhar sorridente de Liandra.

- John onde você estava?

Ele parou ao lado dela com as mãos no bolso e respondeu sorrindo levemente.

- Eu estava por aí...

- Por aí??????

- É.

- Você anda muito misterioso ultimamente...

- Misterioso eu? Ele disse irônico.

Depois eu é que sou desconfiado...ele a beijou novamente e ainda com o rosto bem próximo ao dela completou:

- Não se preocupe, na hora certa você vai saber o que eu estou escondendo. Podem continuar conversando, eu vou tomar um banho.

Ele caminha para o corredor indo até o quarto deles.

Liandra olha para a irmã sorrindo e diz:

- Você sabe mesmo como escolher homens não é Shayera? Primeiro Thalak que dispensa comentários e agora John... que belo espécime...

Shayera ri largamente.

- Não acredito que estou ouvindo minha irmãzinha falar.

- Eu cresci Shayera. Ela disse divertida.

- É, perdi isso.E quanto a você, está envolvida com alguém,a essa altura já deve ter sido prometida?

- Já. Ele é um oficial do alto escalão, de uma das famílias mais proeminentes e foi escolhido a dedo por nosso pai. Ele é jovem e bonito mas eu não sinto absolutamente nada por ele. Papai acha que ele será um bom marido, que conseguirá conter minha rebeldia.

- Ele achou que Thalak faria o mesmo comigo, mas se enganou redondamente. Talak nunca nem ousou tentar me dominar, até porque seria uma total perda de tempo.

Shayera sorria

A garota parecia desanimada e concluiu:

- É diferente de você e Thalak que se gostavam mesmo que não se conhecessem quando foram prometidos um ao outro, e com o que você tem agora com o John nem se compara.

- Eu achei que amasse o Thalak, ele era um bom homem, me apaixonei pelo senso de honra dele, pela liderança e carisma, mas quando conheci John... sorriso... ele me desarmou completamente, senti atração logo que o vi mas não admitiria isso nem para mim mesma e nós não nos dávamos muito bem. Com o tempo de convívio nós acabamos ficando amigos de certa forma, mas inconscientemente eu queria mais.. Apesar de todas as dúvidas não fazia idéia de que ele sentia o mesmo. Certo dia quando pensei que ia perdê-lo, eu deixei escapar e ele foi mais corajoso que eu ao tomar a iniciativa.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer comigo... Disse a garota cética.

- Nunca se sabe, as coisas podem mudar radicalmente de uma hora para outra.

Liandra se senta bem próxima à irmã e segurando suas mãos diz:

- Fiquei muito satisfeita em ver o quanto você está feliz e agora com a chegada do bebê ficará mais ainda.

Shayera acaricia a barriga, que agora já era visível, ela estava no quarto mês de gestação.

- É. Ele nem nasceu mas já está transformando tudo na minha vida. Não achei que fosse conseguir ficar sossegada, longe de problemas mas me surpreendi, estou bem tranqüila.

- Você sossegada? É realmente difícil de acreditar, mulheres como nós não são exatamente tranqüilas. E ele como está reagindo?

- Ele é super protetor, está sempre preocupado comigo, sempre por perto...

- Isso nunca aconteceria se ele fosse Thanagariano, eles só pensam em si mesmos e em batalhas.

- Os humanos são diferentes, o John é diferente...

O telefone toca e Shayera atende

- Alô?

- Oi Shy!

- Flash?! Oi, o que você quer?

- Nada demais. Só queria saber como você e o meu sobrinho estão...

- Hum... sei. Nós estamos ótimos.

Shayera já ria muito a essa altura. John descia as escadas, vestindo uma calça jeans e camisa preta, sentou-se ao lado dela olhando para a "cunhada".

- É o Flash? Ele perguntou.

Shayera balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, John concluiu:

- Ele é muito cara de pau.

Shayera terminou de falar com o amigo e se despediu sorrindo depois recostou-se nos braços de John que perguntou:

- O que foi que ele deu como desculpa pra ligar pra cá?

- Disse que queria saber como estávamos eu e o sobrinho dele.

- Inacreditável! Exclamou John.

- Do que vocês estão falando hein? Indagou a garota.

- Parece que o Flash se interessou por você irmãzinha.

- O velocista vermelho? Kkkk Ele até que é bonitinho, mas eu tenho que voltar para casa logo antes que comecem a se perguntar onde estou.

- Você não devia ter vindo aqui Liandra é muito perigoso. Disse Shayera.

- Eu sei mas não me importo, eu precisava ver você e saber como estava.

Shayera ainda estava aconchegada nos braços de John que perguntou:

- Eles a exilariam também se soubessem que você veio aqui?

- Isso ou coisa pior. Qualquer um que mantenha contato com um indivíduo considerado traidor é por conseqüência considerado um traidor também, por isso nossos pais fingem que a Shayera não existe.

John respirou fundo, tal comportamento era inadmissível para ele como humano, não conseguia entender essa cultura brutal. Ele pegou uma das mãos de Shayera levou-a até os lábios e a beijou carinhosamente queria confortá-la, sabia que a distancia do seu planeta natal e de sua família faziam-na sofrer embora ela não demonstrasse com freqüência.

Conversaram durante mais algumas horas e depois Liandra anunciou que iria embora, precisava voltar para Thanagar.

- Eu preciso ir.

- Eu sei. Shayera abraça a irmã. Obrigada por ter vindo, eu fiquei muito feliz por rever minha irmãzinha.

- Eu também. Senti muito a sua falta, mas agora que sei que você está bem posso seguir com a minha vida.

John estava de pé agora e enquanto olhava para as duas sorria.

- Eu vou voltar para conhecer o meu sobrinho pode ter certeza.

- Eu não duvido.

Liandra virou-se para John e disse:

- Não vou pedir para você cuidar bem dela porque sei que você já está fazendo isso.

- E vou continuar cuidando enquanto ela permitir. Ele olhou para mulher que sorriu para ele e informou: - Já pedi ao Sr incrível que nos teletransporte até a Torre.

Minutos depois já estavam na Torre, Liandra foi apresentada a Mulher Maravilha que estava passando pelo local.

- Diana essa é a minha irmã Liandra.

- Olá! É um prazer conhecê-la. Bruce me disse que estaria aqui.

- Oi ! Você é a Mulher Maravilha não é?

- Isso mesmo. Eu tenho que ir agora. Tchau pessoal.

- Tchau! Todos responderam.

- Oi gatinhas! Flash chega de repente. Não me diga que você já está indo embora Liandra?

- Estou sim. Infelizmente não posso me ausentar por muito tempo.

- Haaa que pena! Pensei que a gente ia se conhecer melhor.

Shayera ria e John que olhava a cena incrédulo e fez uma cara muito séria para o velocista vermelho que disse:

- O que????????

- Você é inacreditável Wally.

Todos riram.

- Ué já que você ficou com a Shay talvez eu tenha alguma chance com a irmã mais nova. Ele disse baixo apenas para John ouvir.

Conversavam animadamente quando Mari entrou na sala, não foi percebida pela maioria dos presentes ali, mas John a viu. Ela observou a movimentação por um tempo...

- Oi gente! Ta acontecendo alguma coisa?

Viraram-se para ela

- Oi Mari! Respondeu Shayera com um largo sorriso estampado no rosto. Não está acontecendo nada, estamos apenas nos despedindo da minha irmã.

- Ahn!? Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã. Tudo bem ? Ela perguntou se dirigindo a Liandra que a olhava e com um leve sorriso respondeu:

- Tudo bem. Vixen não é?

- Isso.

John franziu o cenho estranhando a pergunta e o tom usado pela garota.

- Bom eu tenho que ir. Adeus Liandra!

- Adeus!

O comunicador de Flash tocou e ele teve que se retirar, despediu-se de Liandra com um beijo no rosto o que deixou a garota intrigada, esse não é um costume em seu planeta natal. Quando Vixen se foi, Shayera perguntou a irmã:

- O que você sabe sobre a Vixen?

- O suficiente.

- Vejo que você está muito bem informada sobre todos aqui. Disse John.

- Todos não, apenas aqueles que estão diretamente ligados a minha irmã. Eu sou tão boa investigadora quanto você Shayera.

"Lnaterna Verde preciso que venha a ponte de comando." Jo´n chamou pelo comunicador.

- Já estou indo. O dever me chama. Liandra espero revê-la em breve se isso não acarretar em uma sentença de morte pra você.

Ele estende a mão para ela que correspondeu ai gesto.

- Eu também espero voltar. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

Após despedirem-se John deu um beijo no rosto de Shayera e foi atender ao chamado.

As irmãs ficaram mais alguns momentos sozinhas conversando...

- Era ela não é? A mulher que estava com John quando você voltou, era a Vixen.

Shayera olhava a irmã nos olhos surpresa.

- Era sim. Como você sabe de tudo isso Liandra?

- Como eu disse eu investiguei durante muito tempo tudo o que aconteceu com você. Eu usei algumas fontes, alienígenas que costumam vir a Terra por um motivo ou outro, eles sempre tem informações e estão sempre prontos a negociá-las.

- E você fez tudo isso às escondidas? Você se arriscou demais.

- Já disse que não me importo e você faria a mesma coisa que eu sei.

- Faria mesmo.

- Mas como é que você lida com essa situação? Como consegue ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela e principalmente sabendo que ele também está aqui.

- Ela não me incomoda. Eu sei exatamente o que John sente por mim e nunca duvidei disso, nem quando estávamos separados. Meu único problema naquela época era a mágoa e a desconfiança dele.Uma vez que superamos isso, nada poderia ficar no caminho.

- Isso é ótimo... Eu realmente tenho que ir agora.

Elas caminham até o hangar onde está a nave de Liandra e se despedem com um abraço ambas muito emocionadas.

- Adeus Shayera.

- Adeus irmãzinha. Se cuida por favor.

- Não se preocupe comigo., eu sei me cuidar muito bem.

Liandra entrou em sua nave e tomou o caminho de volta a Thanagar.

Shayera permaneceu na Torre, queria se ocupar e tentar não pensar no que aconteceria com a irmã caso descobrissem em seu planeta natal que elas haviam se encontrado.


	17. Chapter 17

**Oi gente !**

** Voltei com mais um capítulo que é mais um complemento do outro. **

**Shayera teve uma enorme surpresa ao se deparar com a irmã, mas agora ficou a preocupação com a possibilidade do encontro delas ser descoberto pelos habitantes de Thanagar.**

**Boa leitura. **

Algumas horas mais tarde ela voltou para casa e tomou um banho para relaxar. John chegou logo depois dela e estava na sala mexendo em um computador.

Shayera foi até a sala e aproximou-se dele que parecia concentrado, ela parou ao lado dele que estava sentado em uma mesa.

- O que foi ? Ele perguntou envolvendo-a pela cintura.

- Nada. Ela respondeu. – Você não vai me contar o que está escondendo?

Ele sorriu e acariciou a barriga dela.

- Eu vou te contar na hora certa.

- Vai demorar muito pra essa hora chegar?

- Não.

John desligou o computador e pegou Shayera pela mão conduzindo-a ao quarto .

- Acho que você está precisando de um colo, não é?

- Uhmm! Como você adivinhou?

- Eu conheço você muito bem Shayera.

John deitou-se na cama e Shayera acomodou-se nos braços dele. Eles trocaram beijos cálidos e doces carícias enquanto conversavam.

- Você está preocupada com a sua irmã não é?

- Eu estou tentando não pensar nisso, mas não consigo.

- Ela vai ficar bem Shayera, deu pra perceber que a Liandra é muito astuta e forte ela vai saber se cuidar, aliás todas vocês thanagarianas são fortes e sabem se cuidar muito bem.

Shayera riu ao pensar em algo, o que aguçou a curiosidade de John.

- O que foi ? Ele perguntou.

- Imaginei como seria se tivéssemos uma filha...

- Uma mini-Shayera?!

- É.

- Eu não sei se conseguiria lidar com duas de você.

- Mesmo?! Porque eu sei que eu lidaria com dois de você muito facilmente. Ela disse provocativa.

Os dois riram pensando nessa hipótese.

- Mas se tivéssemos uma menina ela poderia se parecer com você. Disse Shayera beijando os lábios dele.- Você gostaria que fosse uma menina? Ela perguntou.

- Isso não importa pra mim, só quero que seja saudável. De qualquer forma nós já sabemos que é um menino.

- E ele terá o seu jeito...

- Como você pode saber disso? Você falou com ele por quanto tempo, dez segundos?

- Foi o suficiente pra identificar o olhar sério dele e o jeito compenetrado.

- Então é assim que você me vê, um cara sério e compenetrado?

-Você é assim John. E nesse caso eu vou conviver com dois de você e isso será um prazer.

John sorriu e dessa vez a beijou com mais intensidade.

- Sabe, nada impede que a gente tenha uma menina no futuro, talvez o Rex goste da companhia.

- É talvez...

Eles continuaram conversando até que o sono chegou.

O sol já começava a dar os primeiros sinais no céu tornando-o amarelado. Shayera estava de pé na janela admirando o alvorecer. John aproximou-se dela sem ser notado, envolveu-a em seus braços e disse:

- Acordada a essa hora?

Ela sorriu e suspirou ao sentir aquele aconchego.

- Eu sempre estou acordada a essa hora.

- Eu sei, mas essa noite você não dormiu.

- Nem deixei você dormir pelo visto...me desculpe. Parece que o Rex decidiu dar uma festa aqui. Ela disse olhando e acariciando a barriga.- Ele mexeu muito durante a noite.

John levou a mão ao ventre dela e olhando-a nos olhos disse:

- Você ficou muito agitada após a visita da sua irmã, por conseqüência ele também. Já que ele parece mais calmo agora porque não aproveita para descansar um pouco.

- Acho que farei isso, mas só se você ficar comigo.

- Se eu ficar você não vai descansar. Disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

Shayera aproximou-se mais dele e o beijou, depois mordeu o lábio inferior dele num claro sinal de que não tinha a menor intenção de descansar.

John gemeu baixinho com essa carícia que ele adorava.

- Você não quer mesmo descansar não é?

Shayera balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu.

- Nada me deixa mais relaxada do que ficar com você.

Voltaram a se beijar de forma voluptuosa enquanto John a guiava até a cama. Antes de deitá-la ele a ajudou a retirar a roupa que usava, uma espécie de camisola de malha que se parece com uma blusa. Logo depois ele também retirou a roupa e se deitou de costas trazendo Shayera para sentar-se em seu colo. Ele beijou-a no pescoço e na orelha dando mordidas leves no local, logo voltou-se para os seios delas mais volumosos e bonitos ainda agora por causa da gravidez. Ele passou a língua pelos mamilos enrijecidos pela excitação e com isso arrancou leves gemidos dela.

- Aaaaah John!

Ele voltou seu olhar para ela, os olhos verdes se encontraram e ambos pediam que o ato fosse concluído logo queriam muito sentir o calor um do outro.

Beijos quentes se seguiram com as línguas buscando uma a outra.

John ergueu Shayera com delicadeza pela cintura posicionando-a para a penetração que foi sentida profundamente por ela. Shayera movia os quadris em um movimento forte e intenso. John continuava a beijá-la no pescoço, ele segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos fazendo-a encará-lo, a respiração de ambos estava acelerada.

Shayera mais uma vez mordeu o lábio inferior dele e o sugou levemente deixando-o ainda mais excitado. Ele a apertou contra o corpo com cuidado não esquecendo de seu estado, queria aprofundar ao máximo a penetração enquanto ela continuava mexendo os quadris, inclinou o corpo para trás se apoiando nas pernas dele também para permitir que ele se aprofundasse mais dentro dela.

Não demorou para que os dois chegassem ao clímax. Shayera deitou sua cabeça no ombro de John e ele pôde sentir a respiração dela em seu pescoço, ficaram assim por algum tempo até se refazerem.

John acariciou os cabelos dela que estavam molhados de suor e depois a mão dela que repousava sobre seu peito.

- Shy, está tudo bem? Ele falou baixinho ao ouvido dela.

- Uhum . Foi o único som que ela emitiu em confirmação, estava cansada e logo adormeceu com John fazendo carinho nela.

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Nada como um momento a sós com o ser amado para relaxar e esquecer os problemas não é? Ainda que seja por um breve momento.**

**O John é um docinho, acho que ele valoriza muito a família pelo fato de não ter uma, ele foi criado pelos avós e logo também os perdeu. Adoro o modo como ele a trata.**

**Não sei se todos aqui acompanham o cartoon ou o HQ, então aí vai uma informação. A Liandra não existe na história, é um personagem original que eu criei. Aqueles que acompanham a série original também devem perceber que eu não a sigo à risca. Eu uso como base, mas várias coisas que eu coloco, só acontecem na minha mente mesmo.**

**Chega de papo. Áqueles que acharem que o capítulo é digno de comentário, seja crítica ou sugestão, por favor, não sejam tímidos.**

**Beijos e até a próxima. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Esse capítulo é particularmente especial para quem gosta do casal Bruce & Diana.**

**Divirtam-se lendo tanto quanto me diverti ao escrever. **

Cidade de Nova York 20:00 hs

Diana chegou em casa após mais um dia de trabalho, participou de reuniões exaustivas e entediantes no prédio da ONU. "Como detesto esse trabalho" ela pensava enquanto ouvia o discurso hipócrita de um líder partidário. Agora em casa ela pretendia descansar. Após falar ao telefone com Clark, ela foi para o quarto onde tirou a parte superior do tailler que usava.Foi até o banheiro e ligou a torneira para encher a banheira, jogou alguns sais perfumados na água e se dirigiu à pia onde havia um grande espelho na parede, soltou os cabelos sentindo um grande alívio ao fazê-lo.

Após alguns minutos de espera para que a banheira enchesse retirou a roupa e entrou na água quente sentindo-a relaxar seu corpo, deitou-se encostando a cabeça na borda e fechou os olhos tentando esquecer aquele dia infernal que para ela fora pior do que travar batalha com qualquer vilão.

Já havia trinta minutos que ela estava ali perdida em pensamentos, imergiu o corpo até cobrir a cabeça para que seus cabelos fossem molhados. Quando "voltou" ouviu um barulho na porta do quarto, olhou em volta procurando pelo roupão que vestiria para verificar a origem do barulho e quando olhou para a porta do banheiro recostou novamente na borda da banheira voltando a relaxar.

- Isso é invasão Sr Wayne. Disse irônica.

- É mesmo. Por que não chama a polícia? Ele disse em tom malicioso fazendo-a rir.

- Eu não preciso da polícia para lidar com invasores.

Ele deixou a porta e se aproximou dela ficando de pé ao lado da banheira.

- Quer companhia?

- Claro.

- Eu já volto. Ele diz sorrindo. Caminhou de volta ao quarto, o celular tocava no bolso direito do paletó Armani.

Alguns poucos minutos depois ele retornou ao banheiro e já tinha se despido por completo. Ele entrou na banheira e Diana se afastou permitindo que ele se sentasse atrás dela, assim ela recostou suas costas ao peito dele e sentiu o beijo em seu pescoço.

- Onde você esteve ? Ela perguntou enquanto acariciava as pernas musculosas que envolviam seu corpo.

- Japão. Eu tinha assuntos a resolver lá.

- Você Bruce Wayne ou Batman?

Ele ri da pergunta enquanto brinca com os cabelos dela.

- Você insiste em diferenciar um do outro não é?

Diana move-se na banheira sentando de frente para encará-lo.

- Não sou eu que diferencio os dois. Você faz isso.

Os olhos azuis de ambos se fitavam nesse momento.

- Você está certa. Eu fiz de Bruce Wayne um personagem com uma personalidade que nada tem a ver com a minha, à fim de proteger a identidade do Batman. Poucas pessoas conhecem realmente Bruce Wayne.

- Eu sei e fico feliz por ser uma delas.

Diana aproximou-se mais dele e o beijou, um beijo longo e repleto de intimidade e carinho. Eles se afastaram em busca de ar e se abraçaram. Diana suspirou profundamente e Bruce ficou intrigado.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

Ele a afastou buscando olhar nos olhos dela.

- Nada??

- Eu estava com saudades só isso.

- Só isso?

Ele a beijou novamente enquanto acariciava as costas dela. O lado menina da princesa amazona estava aflorando novamente e isso fascinava Bruce. Logo o beijo se tornou mais intenso e profundo.

- Eu também senti saudades princesa Ele disse sussurrando enquanto a puxava mais para junto de si, beijou o pescoço dela e foi descendo até que seus lábios encontrassem os seios perfeitos fazendo com que ela gemesse baixinho. Os dedos de Diana percorriam os cabelos negros de Bruce enquanto ela se deliciava com as carícias.

Logo a excitação de Bruce estava evidente em seu corpo e Diana sentia o calor percorrê-la dos pés a cabeça.. As carícias se tornaram mais intensas, e Bruce segurou a princesa pela cintura e guiou-a para que seus corpos sedentos e encaixassem com perfeição. Ela mantinha o nome dele nos lábios entre os gemidos de puro êxtase, nunca conhecera a sensação de ser amada dessa forma até conhecer Bruce, amante experiente, ele a enlouquecia e a frieza habitual dele se esvaía dando lugar à paixão.

- Diana vamos pra cama. Ele pediu.

A voz baixa e rouca soou ao ouvido dela que sorriu docemente. Logo eles estavam no quarto com os corpos ainda molhados e as gotas de água percorriam toda a extensão deles.

Bruce a segurou pela nuca firmemente beijando a boca carnuda com voracidade, ele a deitou na cama e colocou seu corpo sobre o dela que separou as pernas para recepcioná-lo. Bruce iniciou sua investida com calma ainda beijando a boca de Diana que arfava e gemia com a sensação poderosa que tomava conta de seu corpo.

Bruce sentia as unhas dela arranharem levemente suas costas , ele também gemia e ambos sentiam que o clímax se aproximava. Diana pôde então sentir o líquido quente invadir seu interior, fitou o rosto de Bruce que tinha os olhos fechados enquanto o gozo o fazia tremer e gotas de suor pingavam de sua testa.

Quando ambos se encontraram satisfeitos deitaram-se ao lado um do outro esperando que o ritmo das batidas do coração normalizasse.

Após alguns minutos Bruce virou-se para a bela mulher ao seu lado e passou a acariciar seu rosto e cabelos enquanto a admirava, Diana retribuiu a carícia passeando as mãos pelas costas dele.

- Isso foi maravilhoso Buce.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela.

- Você é uma inspiração e tanto Diana. Você é maravilhosa..

Os dois se abraçaram e continuaram com as carícias.

- Você está com sono não é?

- Estou. Foram muitas horas de vôo e só piora com o fuso horário.

- Descanse então.

Após um beijo e algumas carícias, o garoto com problemas adormeceu tranqüilamente nos braços da princesa amazona.

Na manhã seguinte as 08:00 hs, o bilionário Bruce Wayne desperta no quarto claro e aconchegante de Diana. Ele olha para o teto e ao lembrar do que aconteceu na noite anterior sorri, ele se levanta e caminha até o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho. Trinta minutos depois ele apareceu na sala já arrumado, vestia uma calça social preta e uma camisa também social num tom grafite colocada displicentemente para fora da calça, estava com as mangas dobradas dando um ar mais despojado ao traje. Diana acabava de colocar a mesa para o café, quando o viu..

- Bom dia ! Ela disse sorrindo e ainda vestia um roupão branco felpudo.

Bruce se aproximou e a beijou lenta e cuidadosamente.

- Bom dia princesa!

Ele devolveu o cumprimento enquanto deslizava a mão pela abertura do roupão e acariciava a pele macia dela.

- Café?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Diana o serviu e eles sentaram à mesa.

- Dormiu bem?

- Dormi demais até. Há muito tempo que não dormia tão bem.

- Que bom. Ela disse sorrindo.

Diana se levantou para atender ao telefone que tocava na sala de estar.

- Alô?

- Charles oi. O que aconteceu?

Uhum... sei ... eu lamento, mas vocês terão que fazer isso sem mim, eu tenho outros assuntos para resolver... tudo bem. Tchau!

Ela retornou à mesa e se sentou novamente.

- Era o Charles.

- Seu amigo do alto escalão da ONU?

- Esse mesmo. Estão querendo me envolver em um daqueles eventos...

- Diana vem aqui.

Ela atendeu ao pedido e sentou-se no colo dele, que a beijou de forma intensa até que o ar lhes faltasse.

- Eu preciso ir. Ele disse.

- Eu sei .

E eles se abraçaram mais uma vez.

**Esse foi um capítulo curto que fiz em homenagem a esse casal que nós queríamos tanto que vingasse e para atender aos pedido de vários leitores da fic que os adora.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Críticas e sugestões. Deixem seus reviews.**

**Beijos! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Há um clima de tensão no ar e as atitude de Shayera podem levá-la a passar por situações muito ruins. **

**Esse é um capítulo tenso, mas que me agradou muito quando o li. Espero que vocês também apreciem.**

**Boa leitura**

Capitulo XIX

Na fortaleza do Sr Destino, Shayera despertara. Ela foi até o salão onde encontrou seu anfitrião sentado a uma mesa sem o habitual elmo dourado.

- Olá Shayera!

- Olá ! Ela disse ainda demonstrando surpresa.

- O que foi?

- Eu nunca o vi sem o elmo. Achei que fosse mais velho.

- E sou, bem mais do que aparento.

Shayera sorriu docemente.

- Vejo que já se sente melhor.

- Ah sim. Até consegui dormir... Pelos deuses quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Algumas horas.

- E como estão as coisas? O que aconteceu na Terra.

- Houve muito estrago, mas a Liga conseguiu mais uma vez contornar a situação. Estão todos bem não se preocupe.

Shayera pôde então respirar aliviada.

- Eu falei com John, ele está na Torre caso queira falar com ele.

- Ele está bem.

- Me pareceu que sim.

Shayera ficou pensativa por alguns instantes depois disse:

- Se importaria se eu ficasse aqui por mais algum tempo?

- Absolutamente. Você é muito bem vinda aqui, por quanto tempo quiser

Shayera sorriu docemente para o amigo.

- Obrigada!

Ela sentia a necessidade agora de se manter afastada e colocar seus pensamentos em ordem para reavaliar suas prioridades, e foi o que ela fez, Shayera passou mais dois dias em companhia do Sr Destino e de sua esposa.

A situação na Terra e na Torre da Liga se normalizava aos poucos. Os reparos já estavam sendo feitos e em breve tudo voltaria a ser como era antes.

John entrou em contato com a fortaleza para saber como Shayera estava, Inza atendeu o chamado e chamou a atenção de Shayera que logo veio para falar com ele. Inza retirou-se da sala dando privacidade a ela.

- John?!

- Oi. Ele disse num tom tranqüilo, que soou muito distante para Shayera.

- Até quando vai ficar me evitando John?

- Não estou evitando você Shayera.

- É o que está parecendo. Você quis que eu ficasse aqui, alegando que seria mais seguro, me pressionou e eu aceitei ficar aqui, mas você não veio me ver nenhum dia sequer.

- O fato de aí ser um lugar mais seguro pra você ficar não é uma simples alegação Shayera, era efetivamente o melhor para você ficar longe de encrencas. Será que você não consegue entender o risco a que você submeteu a si mesma e ao nosso filho?

John já demonstrava uma certa irritação na voz, a atitude de Shayera realmente o desagradava, ele nem conseguia imaginar o que faria se algo acontecesse a um dos dois.

Shayera ouvia calada, sabia que John estava certo mas não admitiria facilmente, era orgulhosa demais para isso.

- Não aconteceu nada John. Ela disse tentando contornar a situação.

- Dessa vez não. John disse voltando a usar um tom frio que não era comum à ele pelo menos, não em se tratando de Shayera.

- Eu tenho que desligar, tenho coisas à fazer depois nós conversamos. Ele concluiu.

Shayera sentiu os olhos marejarem mas também sentia raiva, raiva de si mesma por ter sido tão imprudente e raiva de John que queria fazê-la sentir-se ainda mais culpada do que já se sentia. Ela saiu da sala em que estava e caminhou para o quarto que estava ocupando na fortaleza. Era noite e ela pretendia dormir e com isso aplacar aquela estranha sensação que a dominava.

Na manhã seguinte Shayera acordou e estava pensativa, havia sonhado com seu filho, que aparecia adulto como ela o conheceu e conversava com ela.Shayera acariciava o ventre e falava baixinho com o filho.

- Quero tanto que você nasça logo Rex. Eu prometo que você será a minha prioridade absoluta.

Shayera esperava que o menino mexesse já que era comum ele reagir as "conversas" dela. Rex era muito ativo, movia-se muito na barriga da mãe. Subitamente Shayera foi tomada por pensamentos terríveis, lembrou-se que nos últimos três dias não havia sentido o filho mexer sequer uma vez. Ela sentiu o coração apertar e fez um esforço tremendo para controlar suas emoções e alinhar seu pensamento. Levantou da cama e trocou de roupa, caminhando logo em seguida pelos corredores da fortaleza até chegar a sala onde havia o comunicador. Encontrou Inza no corredor e esta viu que ela estava aflita.

- Shayera o que aconteceu?

- Eu preciso voltar para a Torre, tenho que verificar algo, preciso falar com o Dr Meia-noite.

Ela imediatamente contactou a ponte de comando da Torre e foi atendida pelo Sr Incrível.

- Incrível preciso que me tele-transporte pra aí agora.

- Tudo bem Shayera, pode se preparar.

- Nós nos falamos depois Inza. Disse se dirigindo a amiga.

Logo Shayera estava na Torre, ela cumprimentou muito rapidamente o Sr Incrível e caminhou, sem dar atenção aos demais, diretamente para o centro médico. Ao chegar lá encontrou o já conhecido médico tratando de algumas pessoas ainda com ferimentos provocados na última batalha. Ele a viu entrar na grande sala de paredes brancas e assim que terminou o atendimento foi ao encontro dela.

- O que foi Shayera? Perguntou logo ao notar sua aflição.

Shayera respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Tem alguma coisa errada. Preciso que me examine. Ela disse nervosa.

- Calma. Sente-se aqui e me conte o que houve.

- Lembra que eu sempre disse que o Rex mexia muito?

- Sim.

- Há dias não sinto ele mexer. Aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Fique calma. Ele pediu com a tranqüilidade e a frieza necessária a um médico em momentos críticos.- Nós vamos fazer alguns testes. Venha comigo.

Ele a conduziu a uma sala e ela se acomodou em um leito já vestida com o avental apropriado aos pacientes. Dr Meia-noite tocou a barriga de Shayera pressionando levemente em alguns locais para verificar a posição do feto. Enquanto ele preparava o aparelho para o exame de ultra-sonografia 3D perguntou.

- Você sentiu alguma dor nos últimos dias, teve algum tipo de sangramento?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

O médico a olhou como se esperasse que ela dissesse algo mais, mas ela não disse, permaneceu quieta com a expressão apreensiva. Ele logo iniciou o exame e Shayera ficou atenta ao monitor ao seu lado que tinha uma imagem clara e muito nítida de seu filho.

- Por que não escuto o coração dele? Shayera tentava se conter mas já era possível ver lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

- Acalme-se Shayera. Ele está de costas, eu vou aumentar a potência de alcance do aparelho.

Alguns segundos depois o som frenético das batidas do pequeno coração pôde ser ouvido.Shayera suspirou aliviada e deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente. Ela chegava a tremer naquele momento.

- Ele me parece bem Shayera, o ritmo cardíaco está normal. Ele só não está na melhor posição no momento.

- Eu fiquei preocupada por não senti-lo mexer depois do que ocorreu dias atrás.

- É normal que ele já não se mexa com tanta freqüência, você está no estágio final da gravidez, ele já cresceu bastante e já não há tanto espaço aí pra ele.

O médico explicou sorrindo. Shayera respirou fundo aparentado cansaço.

- É melhor ficar deitada aí descansando um pouco, você ficou muito tensa e precisa se acalmar.

O médico levantou-se da cadeira em que estava e saiu da sala. Shayera fechou os olhos tentando controlar a respiração ainda alterada e se acalmar.

Minutos depois uma sombra surgiu na porta da sala, Shayera abriu os olhos sentindo-se observada, não conseguiu conter o choro. Ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou.

- Me desculpe. Ela disse.

- Shiiiiiii. Foi o único som que saiu dos lábios dele, não falaria nada, deixaria que ela desabafasse.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se conter desfez o abraço encarando os olhos esmeraldas.

- Você levou um susto não é? John perguntou calmamente.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, ele aproximou o rosto do dela e a beijou depois acariciando os longos cabelos vermelhos concluiu.

- Foi assim que me senti quando vi você lutando. Falou com a voz suave. – Entende agora?

- Eu achei que o tivesse perdido, foi a pior sensação que já tive na vida.

- Já passou Shayera. Ele está bem e logo vai estar por aqui dando tanto trabalho quanto a mãe dele.

O comentário de John fez um sorriso brotar na face de Shayera e John também sorriu.

- Vamos para o alojamento descansar, amanhã quero que vá comigo a um lugar.

**Voltei!**

**Continuarei sendo chata e pedindo a vocês que dedicaram um tempo a leitura, que dediquem um pouquinho mais para deixar um review.**

**Beijos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Olá pessoal! **

**Voltei com mais um capítulo, que na verdade é uma continuação do anterior. Espero que apreciem.**

**Boa leitura.**

No dia seguinte, pouco após o nascer do sol, John e Shayera chegaram a uma colina próxima a Staten Island era um local muito bonito e arborizado, ainda pouco habitado.

Eles caminharam um pouco pelo local conversando.

- Para onde estamos indo John?

- Você já vai ver.

Shayera olhou para ele com uma expressão curiosa e ele deu um daqueles sorrisos que ela adorava.

Depois de poucos minutos de uma caminhada que mais parecia um passeio no parque, eles avistaram uma casa grande e muito bonita, com grandes janelas de vidro transparente voltadas para o oeste. Não havia outras construções em volta dela, que se destacava em meio a todo aquele verde e por estar localizada bem próxima a um desfiladeiro de onde podia-se ver o mar. As paredes eram brancas e as colunas de sustentação da sacada pareciam ser feitas de metal, e estavam dispostas em forma diagonal cruzando-se uma a outra formando um x em cada extremidade daquele recinto. Era um designe moderno de linhas suaves bastante clean.

Shayera admirou aquela construção por um tempo.

- Que casa linda! Ela exclamou.

- Você acha?

- Acho. Você não?

Ele sorriu mais uma vez.

- Acho sim. Vamos ver mais de perto?

- Mas pode haver alguém lá.

John se aproximou mais da entrada da casa levando Shayera pela mão, havia um grande portão de madeira clara, nele não havia fechadura apenas uma espécie de sensor com leitor de digitais e um teclado numérico protegido por uma caixinha semelhante a dos cofres mais modernos.

- John vamos embora. O que você quer aqui?

- Você não quer ver a casa?

Shayera surpreendeu-se ao ver John mexer nos sensores e abrir o portão ao digitar um código. Ele entrou no local e Shayera não o seguiu, fitava-o surpresa como quem aguardava por respostas.

- Entre. Ele falou fazendo um gesto com a mão para incentivá-la.

- O que está acontecendo John? Ela perguntou se aproximando dele e admirando o simples mas belo jardim a sua volta. Ele pousou seu braço em volta dos ombros dela e disse calmamente:

- Lembra quando você me disse que eu estava misterioso e que escondia alguma coisa, e eu falei que na hora certa você saberia o que era?

- Lembro. Ela respondeu, mas sua expressão ainda era de dúvida.

- O que essa casa tem a ver com isso? De quem é essa casa?

- É nossa.

- O quê? Shayera não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

- É isso mesmo. Essa casa é nossa, é aqui que vamos criar nosso filho.

Os olhos de Shayera brilharam de emoção.

- Venha, vamos ver lá dentro.

John abriu a porta de vidro jateado e Shayera ficou encantada com o que viu, um local amplo e bastante arejado, com poucas paredes, o que dava uma leveza ímpar ao ambiente.

A casa já estava mobiliada, com móveis claros e o chão era de uma tábua corrida também clarinha, havia uma sala de estar, com sofás e poltronas nas cores branca e marfim. A sala de jantar tinha uma mesa de vidro para seis lugares e cadeiras estofadas, havia um escritório e uma porta de correr que dava para o jardim.

John observava atentamente as reações da mulher ao seu lado.

- Gostou?

- Se eu gostei? John esse lugar é incrível, não acredito nisso...Você fez isso tudo?

- A casa já existia, ela só foi reformada e eu mudei detalhes do projeto original.

- Eu adorei, eu adorei tudo. Ela disse enquanto o beijava.

- Não era pra nos mudarmos agora, mas já que o apartamento ficou destruído depois da sua última aventura...

- Não me culpe por isso. Ela disse sorrindo.

- Eu não culpo. Ele respondeu acariciando o rosto dela.

- Há quanto tempo você vem escondendo isso John?

- Muito tempo... Eu sonhava com uma casa assim quando eu era criança e morava num apartamento apertado do Brooklin com meus avós.

O olhar de John era o de quem estava perdido em lembranças

- Muita coisa aconteceu depois que eles morreram, eu não tinha mais um lar e decidi que viveria assim, sem me prender a nada. Vivia na base quando estava no exército e quando entrei para a tropa dos lanternas verdes esqueci completamente desse projeto e ele ficou escondido bem no fundo da minha memória durante muito tempo, até...

- Até?? Ela o interrompeu indagando.

- Até você aparecer. Daí eu comecei a pensar na casa dos meus sonhos novamente e resolvi colocar o projeto em prática.

Shayera se sentou ao lado dele num dos sofás e perguntou:

- Você esteve construindo essa casa desde aquela época?

- Eu parei quando nos separamos. Ele disse sério.

Shayera aproximou o rosto do dele e o beijou carinhosamente e ele correspondeu da mesma forma. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Shayera falasse.

- Você não pensou em morar aqui enquanto estava com a Vixen?

John a encarou surpreso.

- Você está mesmo me fazendo essa pergunta? É sério?

Shayera fez que sim com a cabeça mordendo o lábio inferior. John respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Não. Eu nunca pensei em trazer a Mari pra cá. Ela nem sequer tinha a chave do meu apartamento, coisa que você sempre teve. Só havia uma pessoa que eu imaginava vivendo aqui comigo, e essa pessoa é você.

- Eu não sabia disso. Ela afirmou com um sorriso travesso de quem fez uma grande descoberta.

- Claro que não. Ele disse ainda sério, mas de forma tranqüila.

- Não fique zangado John. Eu só queria saber o que você ia responder.

- Você adora me provocar não é Shayera?

Ela sorriu para ele e se acomodou em seu colo voltando a beijá-lo.

- Eu te amo John Stewart, amo muito. Mesmo quando você fica assim irritado.

Ele continuava olhando para ela de forma séria.

- Shayera você compara o relacionamento que eu tenho com você, ao que eu tinha com a Mari?

Agora foi a vez de Shayera ficar séria.

- Não, eu não comparo. Sei que são totalmente distintos e para ser honesta eu procuro não pensar no modo como você se relacionava com ela ou no que acontecia entre vocês dois porque isso me deixa extremamente irritada... Agora é você o provocador?

- É boa essa sensação não é?

- John você quer mesmo me fazer pensar em você e na Vixen juntos no estado em que eu me encontro? Eu posso cometer uma loucura. Ela disse em tom de aviso. – Eu posso quando encontrá-la em algum lugar ceder a turbulência hormonal que está me atingindo e fazer com que ela sofra um pequeno acidente.

John riu ao ouvi-la falar.

- Você não está me levando a sério?

- Não. Você não seria capaz disso.

- Você acha mesmo? Não devia provocar uma mulher grávida John, principalmente a mim, isso pode ser muito perigoso.

John sorriu ainda mais.

- Vem aqui Shayera. Ele a puxou pela nuca e a beijou intensamente, só se separaram quando faltou ar.

- Eu falei sério quando disse que não gostava de pensar em vocês dois juntos.

- Por que diabos você gostaria de pensar numa coisa dessas? Ele falou com a voz baixa enquanto beijava a lateral do rosto dela até a orelha.- Isso só seria possível se você não sentisse nada por mim, o que não é o caso.

- Vamos lá em cima? Eu quero conhecer os quartos.

- Vamos. Ele respondeu sorrindo.

**Se não for pedir demais deixem reviews.**

**Beijos!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Voltei gente!**

**Espero que gostem do novo capítulo. **

**Boa leitura.**

Capitulo XXI

Duas semanas depois Shayera estava na Torre, ela caminhava pelos corredores e todos ali admiravam como ela exibia orgulhosa a barriga de nove meses de gravidez.

A Mulher Gavião estava ainda mais bela, quando ela mostrou-se aos outros sem a máscara pela primeira vez, todos ficaram admirados com a beleza da jovem thanagariana. Flash na época não conseguiu conter seu espanto.

"FLASH BACK"

Na manhã seguinte ao episódio das cartas selvagens em que John foi gravemente ferido, os amigos foram até a área médica ver como ele estava e o encontraram conversando com Shayera.

- John vo...cê está bem? Perguntou Superman interrompendo por um instante sua fala, surpreso ao ver Shayera sem a máscara, achava que ela jamais a tiraria. Não ficou surpreso por ela ser bela pois já conhecia sua face.

- Eu estou bem. Já teria saído daqui se alguém não tivesse me impedido. John respondeu olhando para Shayera.

Flash veio logo atrás e assim que viu Shayera arregalou os olhos e com uma expressão de espanto disse:

- Minha nossa!!!!!!

- O que foi Flash? Perguntou o Superman.

- Você é linda. Disse encarando os belos olhos verdes da Mulher Gavião.

Shayera sorriu

O que foi Wally? Por acaso você achou que eu tinha cara de pássaro? Ela riu mais intensamente quando viu o amigo ficar vermelho de constrangimento.- Você é mesmo uma gracinha Wally. Ela completou se aproximando dele e o beijando no rosto sob o olhar atento de John.

"FIM DE FLASH BACK"

Nos últimos dias Shayera tem passado a maior parte do tempo na Torre, já aguardando o nascimento do filho que deveria ocorrer sob os cuidados do Dr Meia-noite que já a acompanhava e conhecia sua anatomia alienígena.

Ela caminhava até o alojamento quando encontrou Diana.

- Shayera oi!

- Oi! Faz tempo que não vejo você.

- É. Eu não tenho vindo muito aqui. Quando não estou em alguma missão pela Liga, estou na ONU. E esse bebê? Acho que vai nascer a qualquer momento não é?

- Vai sim. É por isso que estou aqui.

- Está ansiosa?

- Um pouco. Eu quero vê-lo logo, poder pegar no colo, mas não vai passar de amanhã.

- Como você sabe?

- Dá pra sentir. Os nascimentos nos thanagarianos não são imprevisíveis como nos humanos.

Naquela mesma noite enquanto conversavam em uma das salas de descanso da Torre. Shayera respirou profunda e pesadamente, o que chamou a atenção de John, Flash e Jo´n que estavam ali.

- O que foi Shayera? Está cansada? Perguntou Flash.

- Está na hora. Disse John mas afirmando que perguntando e Shayera concordou fazendo gesto com a cabeça.

- O que? Tá na hora, como assim? O neném vai nascer agora? Perguntou Flash já se desesperando.

- Wally quer ficar calmo? Por que não vai procurar o Meia-Noite e pedir a ele que nos encontre no setor médico? John falou com calma, embora estivesse também muito nervoso.

O Lanterna Verde ajudou Shayera a se levantar e fez menção em erguê-la nos braços, mas ela o impediu.

- Não precisa John eu ainda consigo andar.

- Não seja teimosa Shayera, não agora.

Shayera sorriu, ele então a pegou e logo eles chegaram ao centro médico onde o Dr Meia-Noite já aguardava.

Shayera estava agora em um leito e John estava ao seu lado, já usando um traje especial para acompanhá-la durante o processo, ele acariciava o rosto dela. Dr Meia-Noite se aproximou dos dois e se dirigiu a Shayera.

- Como você está? Não parece estar sentindo dores, se não fosse por esses aparelhos monitorando suas funções vitais, não daria para saber o que sente.

- Eu já senti dores muito piores.

- Eu sei que sim. O médico disse calmamente enquanto com as mãos examinava a barriga de Shayera.- Não vai demorar, ele já está posicionado. Ele concluiu.

Cerca de meia hora depois as contrações já haviam aumentado consideravelmente. John permanecia ao lado de Shayera segurando sua mão e acariciando seu rosto e cabelos.

- Você devia ter deixado o Wally entrar. Ela disse.

- Por que? John perguntou curioso.

- Eu poderia ficar segurando a mão dele e quem sabe quando eu sentisse uma dor muito forte eu a apertaria até ele gritar de dor.

Shayera sorriu ao dizer isso mesmo com as dores que sentia e John também ao imaginar a cena.

A respiração de Shayera ficou mais alterada e ela fazia força para que o bebê saísse. Dr Meia-Noite já aguardava para amparar a criança quando ela nascesse.

- Isso mesmo Shayera, eu já estou conseguindo vê-lo, só mais um empurrão forte.

Shayera respirou fundo, John acariciava seu rosto. Ela fez um último esforço e sorriu emocionada ao ouvir o choro de seu filho.

Dr Meia-Noite entregou o menino a uma enfermeira que estava ali e ela tratou de verificar se estava tudo bem com ele, depois enrolou-o em um manto e o deitou no colo da mãe.

- Oi meu amor!

Lágrimas escaparam dos olhos dela que fitavam os olhinhos castanho-esverdeados do menino.

- Ele é lindo. Disse encarando John que a beijou nos lábios levemente, depois segurou a mãozinha do bebê e disse:

- Seja bem vindo filho!

Shayera beijou o filho na testa antes de entregá-lo ao pai que o segurou com todo cuidado e com uma habilidade que nem mesmo ele sabia que tinha.

O Lanterna Verde estava emocionado e encantado olhava o rostinho do filho tentando identificar nele os traços do homem que conheceu em sua viagem temporal.

A enfermeira ajudou Shayera a se levantar e a acompanhou até o banheiro. Dr Meia-Noite já havia avisado aos amigos que aguardavam ansiosos do lado de fora, sobre o nascimento da criança. Ao sair do banheiro nem parecia que Shayera havia acabado de dar à luz, ela havia tomado banho e trocado o avental de paciente por outro limpo. Ela se aproximou de John que ainda estava de pé segurando o filho e o abraçou, John a olhou com ternura e perguntou:

- Como se sente?

- Feliz. Nunca me senti melhor em toda a minha vida, com você e Rex aqui comigo.

Os dois se beijam docemente envolvendo Rex em um abraço protetor.

**A Liga da Justiça ganha mais um membro...**

**Fnalmente surge Rex Stewart. Depois de muitas aventuras, alguns problemas e um tremendo susto, o pequenino nasce para trazer alegria aos papais corujas.**

**O capítulo foi curtinho, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Aguardo os reviews.**

**Beijos! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Esse capítulo complementa o anterior. Eles deveriam formar um só, mas na época em que eu escrevi, estava com pressa de postar, então coloquei a primeira parte antes de terminá-lo.**

**Boa leitura.**

Capitulo XXII

Minutos mais tarde o casal ouviu batidas na porta e logo depois uma voz familiar:

- Hey! Eu quero ver o meu sobrinho.

- Pode entrar Wally. Disse Shayera sorrindo ao ver o amigo tão querido se aproximar.

John entregou Rex a mãe e ela o apresentou ao velocista vermelho.

- Rex esse é o tio Wally. Shayera sorria largamente.- Quer segurá-lo?

- Quero.

Shayera então acomoda o bebê nos braços do amigo que o fita sorrindo e diz:

- Ele se parece com você Shay, é muito bonito. Vai arrasar o coração das menininhas. Hahahaha.

- Como você faz? Pergunta John.

- Como eu não. Se ele for assim com certeza terá herdado isso de você.

John olhou para ele sério e depois para Shayera que estava sentada ao seu lado e tocou os lábios dele com os seus levemente.

- Que viagem pessoal! Então tudo aconteceu mesmo como você viu no futuro John. Aquele cara que você conheceu é esse pequenininho aqui. Isso é muito legal!

Logo Superman, Diana, Jo´n e os outros vieram para conhecer o pequeno Rex Stewart Holl.

- Ele é mesmo muito bonito. Disse Superman.- Parabéns aos dois.

- É...daqui a pouco podem ser você e a Lois nessa situação. Disse Flash provocando o Homem de aço.- Ou também Diana e Batman...

Quando Flash disse isso Diana o fitou com olhar de espanto.

- O quê?? Vocês acham mesmo que ninguém sabe sobre vocês dois?

A princesa amazona ficou sem ação, os seis membros fundadores que estavam no quarto riram da situação.

- Então vocês sabem?

- É claro Diana, Bruce pode ser muito bom em esconder as coisas e viver envolto em mistério, mas você definitivamente não é. Disse o Superman.

Diana sorriu encabulada.

- Por falar nisso onde ele está?

- Bruce Wayne está na Austrália envolvido em seus negócios. Respondeu Diana.

Horas mais tarde John, Shayera e o filho estavam sozinhos em um dos quartos do alojamento. Shayera tinha o pequeno Rex no colo e o amamentava, sentada em uma poltrona. John admirava a cena encantado e com um sorriso acalentador na face.

Shayera que até então fitava o rosto do filho, olha para ele e pergunta:

- No que está pensando?

- No quanto esse mundo dá voltas, mas mesmo assim não conseguimos fugir do destino.

- Achei que não acreditasse em destino. Ela diz sorrindo.

- Eu também, mas diante de tudo o que aconteceu, eu não tenho mais como negar que era destino você ser minha mulher e nós termos um filho. Por mais que eu quisesse negar, tudo conspirou para que nós chegássemos a esse ponto.

Shayera voltou a olhar para o menino em seu colo que também a fitava. John aproximou-se dela sentando ao seu lado e tocou sua face delicadamente.

- Eu estou muito feliz sabia?

- Sim. Eu sei disso porque também estou. Eu te amo. Ela declarou antes de beijá-lo de forma carinhosa.

- Amanhã vamos levar Rex para casa. Ele disse.

**Deixem comentários.**


End file.
